The Collinsport Chronicles VIII: The Assassin
by Maryland Rose
Summary: Can Kira Petofi be stopped before she destroys Maggie and Collinsport?
1. Chapter 1

Kira Petofi, a KGB agent with magical powers has ensnared Maggie Evans in her coils. She has healed Dr. Anderson as a way to gain prestige in Collinsport. Carolyn has married Quentin, who has to obey her directives to use his influcence to destroy Barnabas and Xavier Davenport. Joe has now become the new official head of Megan's agency. Roger tried to kill Quentin, but was stopped by Derek, who using hypnotic powers convinced Roger to look for U.F.O.s instead.

* * *

Chapter 1

Kira looked at the audience. The hall was almost full, even if it was still a full fifteen minutes until the meeting officially started.

Bless Dr. Anderson. Since he had walked away from his invalid's bed everyone in town wanted to see and hear Sister Kira. From where she was, she could hear snatches of conversation.

...My sister is a nurse at the hospital and she tells me that they had given up hope on Dr. Anderson...I used to believe that this faith healing was bunk...I wonder...I stopped going to church and now...

Kira composed her face. There should be no trace of smugness in it She must choose her words carefully and the audience would be hers to do whatever she chose to do with them.

At her side, Quentin beamed. People would start paying attention to him again. They had short memories, and soon Louella would be only that.

'Kira smiled indulgently at Quentin. He was using her, or at least that's what he believed. As for the use she had for him...

Sebastian by now should have sent the new tape to Aristide. Given the delays in the U.S. mail, it better left with as much advance as possible.

Soon she would find out if she had chosen right. If there was a notice of Drew Harrison dropping dead of a heart attack in the Longworth Building, then Representative Evans could be considered a full-fledged assassin.

Being a U.S. Representative, few doors would be closed to her.

Quentin came to tell her that it was time. Demurely, she stepped out and advanced to the dais, ignoring the muffled exclamations of the audience.

* * *

Her hands were lashed together over her head. She struggled against him as he tightened the laces of her dress.

"No, Josette" Barnabas said "you are not escaping this time."

"I am Maggie Evans!"

"Josette" Barnabas insisted "why are you afraid of me? Don't you remember?"

"This dress is too tight. I can't breathe."

"You always wore it this way."

Suddenly her hands were free and she was holding something...

"Josette" Barnabas said again.

She turned, lifting the object in her hand to his face level. There was a trigger, and she squeezed it...

Barnabas fell down...

Maggie woke up, shaking.

The dream again...Barnabas and her...

Would it ever end? It was not as she was seriously contemplating killing him. He was irritating, sure, but useful at times...

Later, as she drank coffee, she thought about the dream again. What had she used to kill him with? It looked like a gun. But why aim at his face?

Probably Julia could tell her if she asked her.

* * *

"Julia" Barnabas thought. How was Julia doing?

Anger came at him as he thought of Kenneth Anderson. he had said loud and clear that Sister Kira was a fraud, and then Sister Kira had cured him. So, instead of being grateful he was just disappointed and angry. And he had taken it out on Julia...

And Julia kept coming apart.

It wasn't all Kenneth's fault. Bitterly he wished it was. If it was, he would be at Julia's side, comforting her, giving her strength.

But Julia refused to see him. Not with words. Just acted distracted as if he wasn't there, as if he didn't really exist.

And each day the distance, the coldness grew...

"Why now, of all time?

A stupid question. There was no good time for it. There was not way to take easily the fact that she had been a willing party to the murder of a friend. Worse, that she had broken her oath as a physician when she had prepared the poison that had killed Dr. David Woodard.

They had buried it, tried to put it behind them, unconsciously trying to find ways to make up for it. but the past wouldn't stay dead.

Angrily he hit the wall with his fist. There was pain and it felt good. He had brought her to this.

He looked at the burning candles, seeing the scene between himself and Julia again. He remembered every one of his own words...every one of hers...

"Why?' he asked, not knowing what it was that he was asking.

"If anything happens to Julia, I will have be the one..."

Unable to stand any more of it, the threw his hand in the flame of a candle, trying to find relief in the pain climbing through him."

* * *

Julia looked at her watch. It was getting late and she couldn't stay in Wyncliffe forever. She had to go home.

Home? Where was that? Kenneth did not speak to her. His hurt pride mattered more to him than the fact that he wouldn't be crippled for life...]

...I trusted you, Julia...

No, she tried to control herself. If Kenneth didn't want her, so be it. She would do without him.

...You no longer have friends, Julia...

She fought to control herself. She still had her career. She had Wyncliffe. She was a good doctor...

Yet she couldn't help remembering the Hippocratic Oath. The oath mentioned poisons...

No...no... she was a good doctor. If nothing else, she had that.

"Dr. Hoffman" the receptionist voice came from the intercom. "There is somebody to see you. Mr. Stephen Rogers."

"Yes. I remember him." She wondered if there was any point in talking to that ambulance chaser. But it was better than staying by herself.

Rogers came in, correct as always. he had the same thin smile he had worn the other times he met her. And when he sat down, he still looked as if the seat offered hadn't been dusted properly.

"Hello, Mr. Rogers" Julia forced herself to smile "you haven't changed a bit."

"Neither have you, doctor."

"And to what do I owe this visit? On behalf of whom are you trying to sue me this time?"

"Miss Nora Lane."

"Nora Lane?" Julia thought about it. "I did what I could for her. I regret to say that she wasn't a cooperative patient."

'You still maintain your original diagnosis of her?"

"I am not wrong very often. And not about Nora Lane."

"Did she try to tell you that her symptoms were physiological, not psychological?""

"Yes." Julia shook her head with commiseration "She was afraid to confront her problems, that's why she kept insisting she had an organic disease."

"Did you run tests on her?"

"There was no need to.

Rogers smiled widely, predatorily. "You might be interested in hearing the rest of the story. Nora Lane died. The family insisted in a autopsy. Guess what they found?"

"What did the find?"

"Wilson's' s disease. Produces the same symptoms for which you treated her. An organic disease which can be successfully treated."

Roger bent towards her, noticing with relish how her face was drained. "If you had bothered to run those tests, the disease would have been discovered sooner, and she'd be alive today. You killed by your incompetence, Dr.. Hoffman."

Rogers didn't wait for Julia to dismiss him. Evidently she wasn't in shape to do so. he opened the door by himself and before he crossed it the turned to look at her one last time.

"I knew I' get you sooner or later."

* * *

"Megan...uh... Joe shifted his weight nervously.

"What is it, kid?" Megan studied him.

"Can you advance me some money?"

"What do you need it for?"

"I have some bills." Joe lied, knowing that his discomfort gave him away.

"You have a girl?"

"No! I don't"

"Sit down, Joe." she said mildly.

"He did so. "I swear that...

"So what's wrong if you have a girl? In fact I think that it is good that your are rejoining the human race."

Joe looked at her astonished.

"Just why did you think I'd object?"

"Well, you and I...you know..."

"Because you and I have gone to bed together a couple of times? You think I am jealous?

Joe nodded.

"I have gone to bed with practically every male it town."

"But I thought it was different..."

"Yes. It is different. We are business partners. But no more. You take your job seriously and are willing to learn. That does not mean that I am in love with you." she sighed "if I really wanted that kind of a relationship, I wouldn't have divorced Phillip."

"Megan..."

"Don't pity me." she said curtly. "I can't stand it. I know what I can do and what I can't. I am not wife material. I am not girlfriend material I am strictly one-night-stand material... All right, how much money do you want?"

"You are giving it to me?"

"Yes. Just don't make a regular practice of it."

Having finished with Joe, she called Angelique in.

Angelique had dark spots under her eyes. Were those for Barnabas or for Frank? - Megan wondered - Maybe for both. Maybe for herself.

"What do you want?" Angelique made a brave attempt to smile.

"Frank Torrance coming here shook you, kid?"

"No...it has noting to do with it... It was my fault as well as his that it didn't work out."

"All right. Now tell me all you can remember of your attempt to cure Dr. Kenneth Anderson."

"What's to tell? I failed. As you told me, I could have never succeeded."

"Maybe there is more to it" Megan's eyes glinted.

"More to it?"

"When you tried to put the bones in line, did they just refuse to move? Or they began to adjust themselves and the, suddenly went out of joint again?"

"How do you know that?" Angelique sat up straight.

So she's seen it too. Megan thought. And with knowledge, her fighting instinct came back.

"Isn't it an amazing coincidence that Sister Kira was around? Don't you think it was damned convenient for her that accident?"

"You think that she...she might have caused it? I will..."

"You will do nothing." Megan stopped her. "If she is what we suspect she will be on guard against anything you or I can do."

"So what can we do?"

"We are going to put Tammy on her."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Strumming my pain with his fingers/telling my life with his words/killing me softly with his son/killing me softly, with his song..."

Julia pressed the accelerator of her car as Roberta Flack's voice came from the radio. She didn't know where she was going. And it didn't matter. All that mattered was the speed of her car, rushing over the road.

"He sang as if he knew me/in all my dark despair/and he looked right through me/ as if I wasn't there..."

She pressed the accelerator.. Faster. Faster...

* * *

Tammy swirled the glass she held in her hand. "Why do you want me to spy on Sister Kira? Don't you have anyone else?"

"Neither Angelique nor I can go undercover for this. I know that your specialty is white collar crime, but you are the best one for the job."

"Am I good, or just expendable?"

"If you go under, I won't stay afloat much longer myself. You've been bad-mouthing me all over town, haven't you?"

"I tell it like it is."

"I see. And the born again crowd is still trying to convert you?"

"For some reason they decided I am a good prospect."

"So you already got a good cover story if you go to them."

"Yeah, I see." Tammy shrugged "Who is paying to have Sister Kira investigated?"

"I am."

"You?"

"Call it self-defense on my part. You know that Quentin is trying to get Barnabas. Only now, with Kira, people are paying attention to him. And if Barnabas gets it, I will not be far behind. I do not want to be forced to leave town."

"You want to discredit Sister Kira?"

"I want her fully investigated. Angelique and I think that she caused Dr. Kenneth Anderson's fall."

"That's crazy. She cured him."

"When it would benefit most for her to do so."

"But how?" Tammy thought about it. "You mean, like Angelique?"

"That's right."

Tammy let out a whistle.

"I want you to understand something. You are not investigating her for the Equal Employment Commission. So any comments you came about the roles blacks play in that organization, you keep for yourself. And if you find evidence of mail fraud, the same. I want proof that she is practicing magic. And I want to know what for. I want to know what makes her tick."

"That's a tall order."

"I know. If you pull it off, you'll get a raise."

"How much."

"About 20%"

"Will you put it in writing?"

"If you insist. I am going to call Angelique so she can tell you what to look for."

* * *

"Are you all right?" Sabrina asked as she accompanied Maggie to her apartment.

Maggie turned a weary face to her. "I think that I am a bit overworked. And then the heat is getting to me. The thermostat at 78 degrees doesn't help"

"You should do what I do." Sabrina offered "spend more time at the Library of Congress. That is nicely refrigerated."

"I guess the men have it worse with their coats and ties." Maggie added. "It Tip O'Neil does not relax the dress code he will have a revolt in his hands."

Later, when Sabrina had left, and Maggie was soaking in the bathtub, he mind went back to those nightmares she was having night after night.

Every night she and Barnabas faced each other, locked in that 1967 struggle. He dressing her like Josette...or shutting her up in the coffin...and she killed him...And she killed him.

Every night she killed him.

And each time she killed him the same way. She used a gun, but it wasn't really a gun. She shot him in the middle of the face. But there was no bullet hole afterwards.

Maybe it had to do with Roxanne. Of course, Roxanne was under control now. She had been told what could happen if her demands escalated. She'd become reasonable again, and life was returning to normal...

To having nightmares once a month, only.

* * *

Kenneth lingered at the Blue Whale. Julia should be back from Wyncliffe now. He should go to her.

And tell her what? That he was grateful for what she had done? That he was angry at her for shattering his beliefs and making a fool of him?

That he was just too confused and bewildered to know what to think? Confusion, anger, and gratitude warred in him...

And all he could think to do was have another drink.

* * *

"You can't have good scrimshaw without whale bones " Big Bill said sententiously while puffing on his pipe.

Barnabas resisted the urge to tell him that smoking was bad for his health.

"But you can make scrimshaw of other materials. Deer antlers, cow bones, vegetable ivory."

"It isn't the same thing."

"There are people willing to pay for scrimshaw which is not made from whale bones."

The old man put a finger to his temple "What fools do with their money is no business of mine."

"They are not fools. They are environmentalists." Barnabas was beginning to get irritated.

"What did I tell you? Fools." the old man was plainly enjoying himself. "In my day there was nothing of this Ecology business, and we managed all right."

"You managed so well that you practically killed all the whales and the whaling industry was destroyed."

The old man muttered something, and Barnabas decided to change tactics.

"There are few people nowadays who make scrimshaw. Soon there will be none. Even if the whaling comes back, nobody will know how to do it. Not unless someone teaches them how."

"Meaning me?"

"I like your work. I am sure you'd like to see the tradition go on."

"But only on whale bones."

"There are so few whale bones...you wouldn't want them wasted on beginners."

The man nodded, still unconvinced.

It was going to be tough, Barnabas realized But then Big Bill was not the only one who knew how to make scrimshaw.

He was only the best.

"Barnabas" Phillip came in. "they want you on the phone. It is the sheriff."

As he went tot he phone, Barnabas knew that it was Julia. Praying that he was wrong, he picked up the receiver.

"What happened, George...Is Julia?"

"She's had a car accident. Nothing serious, fortunately. But she seems in shock and I cannot find that twerp of her husband.'

"I'll be there."

* * *

Roger locked the door. Nobody in this room.

But maybe there was somebody hiding under the curtains. He opened them quickly and saw with relief that there was no one there.

He'd better be careful. Quentin had ways of finding out certain things. And if not him, one of the maids. Quentin would have no scruples nor difficulty in seducing one or more of them to do his dirty work.

Reassured that no one was observing him, he took out his binoculars and scanned the skies for U.F.O.s

* * *

It was a miracle that he did not crash the car as he drove to pick Julia up. In shock. Gone to pieces. Off the deep end...About to take the long swim to China...

"Where is she?" he asked, coming in.

"There" George pointed to the figure slumped on a chair, humming to herself.

"Julia" Barnabas said, taking her in his arms. "Are you all right?" Julia kept humming with no expression on her face.

"Julia! It's me! What happened to you?"

Julia kept staring at him, without blinking once. Staring through him.

He wasn't there. Had never been.

Scared, he put his hand in front of her eyes. She didn't react.

"Is she blind?" he asked with fear.

"No."

"Only to me." he realized bitterly He took her hands and squeezed them. "Don't do this to yourself, Julia. have pity on yourself."

She was still humming. He recognized the plaintive tune and as he remembered the lyrics of "Killing me softly" he knew what sort of death was laying claim to Julia.

"It is Dave, isn't it?" It was an effort to keep calm, to keep talking without screaming. "you are doing this because of him."

She was standing now. But only because he held her. She was now only a rag doll, hanging from his arms.

Oh, Julia...

He had not known it would be like this... He hadn't meant for this to happen.

He shook off his self-pity. That wasn't what Julia needed now.

'I will fight for you, Julia. Whatever it takes, I will do it. I can't let you go like that."

He moved her head so that she was staring at his eyes. She held his gaze. But as he looked down into her eyes, he realized that they were empty.

There was no way she would see him.

Desperate, he bent down over her throat, seeking the blood, and through the blood, her mind.

He found the blood, but her mind was out of reach. None of the usual feelings and reactions were there. Only her stubborn refusal to let him bother her, and her grim determination to end it all.

"Sheriff" Kenneth Anderson came in. "I understand my wife is here.."

Barnabas heard him. He pulled his teeth off Julia's neck.

This was Kenneth's fault...

"Julia" Kenneth moved towards them "what happened?"

Barnabas turned towards him, blood smeared on his mouth.

"What is this?" Kenneth jaw dropped "What are you doing to Julia...you.. you.. are...

"And you are a twerp!" Barnabas exploded "A prize twerp! If I were half the twerp you are I'd be too ashamed to show my face in public. I shouldn't be the done taking care of Julia. You should! But you are too busy feeling sorry for yourself. If it wasn't for her you'd still be paralyzed from the neck down. But you don't care about that. All you care is that you were cured against your pet theories and you can't stand that.! And your reputation means everything to you, of course, much more than your wife does! Why did you marry her, anyway? You don't deserve a wonderful woman like her!"

Kenneth, cowed, took Julia in his arms, looking at the wounds in her neck, looking back towards Barnabas' mouth, looking around for a place to hide.

"I shouldn't have said that" Barnabas said to George "I am more to blame than he is."

"Maybe. But it will do him good to hear that about himself. One thing, I think it would have been more effective if you had wiped off your mouth first."

'Oh" Barnabas touched the side of his mouth "so that's why he's looking so green."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Julia was lost to him. In her mind, she had decided that he did not exist, so she didn't see nor hear him..

The way she had looked in the sheriff's office...that blank stare of hers..

How much longer had she left before...before she killed herself? Because that was the way it would end for her...

And he had been the one who had signed her death warrant.

He could accept the fact that what was done, was done. There was no way to change the dates in David Woodard's grave. But he should be able to help Julia.

Yet if he couldn't...

Was that to be his punishment? To watch her die?

No. He shook his head with grim conviction. He might deserve it and worse. But she didn't deserve it.

But how could he reach her? If she didn't even want to notice him...

There should be a way...there should be someone...

He knew then who could reach her. Who it was she would listen to.

There might be a price attached to it. In that case he would pay it. He owed Julia that much.

He found the spot and went down on his knees, not even thinking about it.

"Julia's in pain" he said simply. "In more pain that a human being should stand. I know what she did...what I forced her to do. I know that her oath as doctor makes it worse for her. But still she's a human being... no one should have to endure what she is going through."

For a few seconds he waited, as if a response would come. None did. Then he accepted the silence. if David Woodard did not want to talk to him, so be it. He was here to plead for Julia, not himself.

"I will pay any price you care to name if you help her. I know that George has seen you. You can send him to... to collect."

He felt something break inside himself. He knew that he was dangerously close to hysteria. But he couldn't afford it. Julia couldn't afford it.

"You did steal her notebook, you know. And like it or not, I was her patient, and she had a responsibility towards me. I bet that if you found anyone going through your files you'd have given them first a black eye and then a lecture about getting a court order first."

"I wasn't what anyone would call an ideal patient. But I wasn't either the first uncooperative nor abusive patient that Julia had had to deal with. What made me different was that she couldn't use the standard methods of getting cooperation: straightjackets, tranquilizers, padded cells. She had to depend solely on her wits, and she lost control of the situation. She didn't have the habitude of being out of control. She couldn't ask for help. She was harassed, confused, and...and she reached her breaking point...She had a breaking point, and I reached it... If you can find pity, please give it to her. And if someone has to pay, let it be me."

* * *

"You must be alone with him." Sebastian spoke into the microphone. " You can find the place and time, but it must be the two of you alone."

He turned to Kira. "What is this thing you want me to do?"

"Just read it as you have been doing." Kira said almost amiably.

"But what for?"

"To save Roxanne's life. Although I don't think that life is the proper word in her case."

Sebastian muttered that Roxanne was more human than Kira would ever be.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"If it is nothing, then let's leave it that way." She rose from her chair and went to him. She put her hand on Sebastian's throat and squeezed.

"Now you will really say nothing."

Sebastian opened his mouth only to find that he could not make any sound.

"Cat got your tongue?" Well, well. Don't worry, by tomorrow you will have your voice back." She looked at the tape that Sebastian had been recording.

"I guess the tape will be delayed one day. No harm done..."

* * *

George dropped in at the Andersons'. Kenneth deserved an explanation for what he had seen lasts night. And he would welcome a chance to talk about it.

After all, Barnabas had been too severe with him. When a man bases his life on the absolute belief that the supernatural does not exist, when confronted with the evidence that it did, evidence that cannot be refuted in any way, he will very probably go haywire.

Kenneth Anderson was no exception. He was staring at the cup in his hand, trying to decide whether to drown himself in it when the knock at the door drew him out.

"Hello, sheriff" she said absentmindedly "what do you want?"

"How's Julia?"

"Resting. I gave her a sleeping pill."

"Well, start shooting."

"Shooting?"

"Questions. Like what actually happened between your wife and Barnabas yesterday. How come there was blood over his mouth.

Kenneth shook his head. "This is crazy. These things can't happen."

"That's what I said when I got this job. But they do."

"It is impossible." Kenneth still tried to convince himself.

"At least you are not worried about your wife's safety." George said ironically. "Anyone else who found Barnabas doing _that_ to his wife would be, by now, storming my office trying to put together a stake and mallet lynch mob. But you are too self-absorbed for that."

"Is she in danger?"

"Not from Barnabas. From you. She needs some emotional support, and, frankly, you should be the one providing it."

"I know sheriff. But...it is hard to explain. All my life I believed that all that supernatural stuff is bunk. And now... Now I don't know what to believe. Can I even believe in the law of gravity? What guarantee do I have that the roof won't cave in? That the floor won't become quicksand under my feet?"

"Do you want a certainty? Well, I will give you one. Hold fast to it: Your wife needs you."

* * *

Buffy was a few feet away, passing out tracts. Tammy wondered whether to walk towards her, or let her do the approaching.

It was better for her cover if the initiative remained Buffy's But if she walked in the opposite direction, it would be another wasted day.

Buffy saw her and went to meet her, to Tammy's relief.

"Do you know that Jesus loves you?" Buffy said, somewhat breathlessly.

"So what?" Don't make it look too easy.

"He offers you a new life. A whole new life."

"Better than the one I have now?" She was careful to put more than a hint of yearning in her voice, even as she shrugged.

"Oh, yes. So much better! Why don't you come to our meetings and see for yourself?"

"I might do that." Tammy growled as if not still sold on the idea.

* * *

"There was a phone call for you". Phillip told David.

"Who was it?"

"The VD clinic." Phillip saw with amusement how David stiffened up and added. "they want you to get in touch with them as soon as possible."

"You won't tell Barnabas?" David said quickly.

"I might, and I might not."

"Don't, please don't"

"I do not see what worries you so much. After all, what's so terrible about him knowing that you got a dose?"

"He will...ask me questions."

"What's wrong with answering questions? What have you got to hide, kid?"

"What have you got?" David shot back. "What happened to you between the time you fell off the cliff and the time you came back?"

"None of your business." Phillip said quickly, looking away. "Well, it was time I left. I got an audition today with my sax."

* * *

"This is the gun" Aristide showed it to Roxanne.

"Be careful with it."

"Why do you worry?" Aristide kept the cannot pointing towards her. "there are no silver bullets in it."

"It is a strange looking gun." she admitted.

"All we have to o is to give it to her, after she listens to the next tape."

"And what is she going to do with it?"

"Fire it."

"She is going to kills somebody with it?"

"So? Are you going to make me believe you never killed anyone? Specially with your needs?"

"I never killed because of my needs." She said calmly.

"Very noble of you."

"Also practical." she tried to sound cynical. The worst thing to do was to let Aristide see you weak. "Killing them means you can't use them again. And getting rid of corpses is hard work."

"Well, have it your way." Aristide laughed "As for this, you better like it if you want to get Sebastian in one piece."

They heard Maggie's footsteps coming towards them. "Here she is" Aristide said. "You should give her a booster shot with your fangs, just in case."

Sure, Roxanne thought bitterly. So that he could get his jollies watching...At least he could not get his hands on Sebastian...

As Maggie opened the door, a fog settled on her mind, making her forget everything, even her name. All she could think was that she had to get inside...

Roxanne led her to the couch. She felt disgust with herself as the mindless Maggie lied down there. Sure, she had put people under her control before, but none of them had looked like vegetables..

...Or had she? There were so many gaps in her memory.

"She's ready" she said.

"Good. When she is done, give her the gun."

Two hours later Maggie was led out of the apartment. As she crossed the door the fog lifted. Her name came back to her. And also the belief that she was forcing her terms on Roxanne and soon would be rid of her.

* * *

She would do it now. Kenneth had gone on an emergency call and wouldn't be back for a while.

And when he came back, he would find her body with the hypodermic still stuck in her arm. Nothing in the hypodermic. Just air.

She tied the belt around her arm and tightened it.

"I never figured you out for a quitter, Julia."

She turned, not believing that voice.

"Dave..." she managed to say before the tears began to flow.

"You are crying" there was more than a nit of amusement in Dave's voice. "I wish our classmates could see you now. They believed that the Iron Lady had no tear ducts."

"The Iron Lady?"

"That's what they called you. Behind your back, of course. No one was brave enough to say it to your face."

"Well." her hand closed on the hypo "It doesn't matter now."

"Can you tell me what social good you expect to accomplish this way?"

"I could think of noting else."

""Well, that would punish your friend, all right. When he learned what you did, and how, he'd put two and two together. He'd probably, as they say, "freak out". Whether he'd have enough sense to kill himself quietly is not so sure. He might take a lot of people down with him without meaning to. Of course, your husband would also be punished for his neglect of you. Not bad, Julia."

"I owe it to you."

"Did I ask you for it?" He sounded irritated, and then became thoughtful again. "I wonder why they don't teach humility in Medical School. We'd have both profited a lot from it. All those patients treating you as if you were an omnipotent god. Before you know it, you believe it yourself...And so we get in more trouble than we can handle.

"You...you don't hate me?" she managed to say.

"I think that you have suffered enough."

"And...him?"

"He's made something of himself. I can respect that."

Julia cried now without restraint. It was such a pity, all of it... and so it was...so it was...

"Julia?" she felt a hand on her temple "are you all right?"

She turned slowly and saw Kenneth by her side.

"Kenneth..." she managed to say.

"Julia..." he saw the empty hypodermic by the floor. Did you?"

"No." she shook her head. "I came close to doing it, but no."

"And it's my fault." he hugged her. "Oh, Julia, I am not worth it. You shouldn't kill yourself because of a twerp like me..."

"It wasn't just you..."

"But I should have helped you." he cradled her in his arms now. kissing her, willing her to be all right again. "Julia, everything is going to be all right. now."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

She was in the cellar.

There was no way to escape from those walls closing on her. From the stairs going up...

The tune of "London Bridge" came to her. The stone gave way under her fingers...

...She ran down the staircase. A spiral staircase that went on and on...

And there were things on the staircase. Things that snapped at her and beat their wings.

There were steps above her. _He_ was coming for her.

...Maggie woke shaking. Not the dream again. Not again.

She should try to keep awake, keep the dream from coming back to her tonight...

...They were in the secret room. _He_ was there, holding her by the arm. He took the ring hanging from the lion's mouth...

And again the spiral staircase, full of faceless people.

"They will not stop me." he chuckled "no one will help you here."

Her hand caught the handrail... she tried to resist him, but it was useless..

"I am going to punish you for running away" he continued "You are already dead to them..."

...And Maggie woke again. Would she ever be free of her dreams? Shivering, she went to the kitchen to make herself some coffee.

It was still dark outside, she thought while she drank. It would be a while until daylight broke through.

Maybe she should go to Julia Hoffman. Maybe she should have it out, once and for all.

...Funny thing about the spiral staircase...It looked so much like the one at the Longworth Building...And there were gilt eagles in that staircase...Maybe those were the snapping birds.

She should confront Barnabas with it. Until she did, she would go on having those dreams.

Reluctantly she went back to bed and drifted into sleep.

...She was in the secret room, being shut in his coffin...

She beat her hands against the darkness closing on her. And suddenly she held something that felt like a gun.

Her hands closed hungrily on it as the lid opened again..

She shot Barnabas in the face. And he fell down, dead.

...She was back in the spiral staircase...he was after her. But he didn't know she was armed.

The faceless people kept moving. She sensed that they were on _His_ side They better not see her shoot him.

Her handbag weighted a little more. Not much. But it was enough to reassure her.

...He was in disguise, she knew. She had to look for him.

...She was wearing now Josette's dress. But she still held her handbag. That would be enough.

Then she saw him. he seemed fat and bald, but she could see through his disguise.

And suddenly there was no one but the two of them in that staircase. She felt the strap of her handbag cutting her shoulders.

She took the gun out, quickly.

"Barnabas" she said.

He looked at her and she shot him.

And he fell down, clutching the handrail. She took a small vial and crushed it under her nose.

And now there was an exit to the staircase...

* * *

It had been a hectic day for George. Summer tourists might be great for the economy, but they certainly put a strain on the local law enforcement.

He was going to be glad when the season was over.

"Working late again?" he heard the voice by his side.

"Dave" he turned, smiling. "back again?"

"You don't want to see me? I wouldn't blame you if you didn't. In a way, I wrecked your life."

"You didn't!" George protested. "Anyway, being gay isn't so terrible these days. I might come out of the closet myself."

"Still, you'd have been better off if I hadn't taken you to bed."

"We had a good time. And you were good to me."

"All I wanted was your youth. I liked boys, and I liked them young. You were even under age... But I didn't care. I was preying on you, George."

"Well, well..." George laughed. "Now I know why I fell in love with Barnabas. You two are more alike than either of you will care to admit."

"Maybe it is so... I want you to take a message to him. Tell him that I saw Julia, and that she's going to be all right"

"Don't you want to tell him that yourself?"

"It might make an interesting scene. Do you know what he did, a while back, when this trouble started? He put his hand over a burning candle."

"Like G. Gordon Liddy?"

"I guess he meant Archbishop Cramer. You know": "this hand has sinneth" But it did come out like Gordon Liddy." Dave laughed "In fact, I am not so sure that even Archbishop Cramer wasn't a bit ridiculous... Now there is the problem of the payment."

"Payment?"

"He's smart enough to figure out that I wouldn't help Julia for free. Having a one-track mind he can only imagine one kind of payment. Of course, there are others more interesting. Do I tell you to go to bed with your?"

"No" George shook his head. "It would be rape, or close to it. And I expect more of my bed partners than they close their eyes and think of England."

"What else? Shave his head? Audition for the Gong Show? Get him to run for President in the next election?"

"Maggie will fry him in oil if he tries that."

"Oh, well. Tell him to save string."

* * *

"String?" Barnabas was dumbfounded. "Why string?"

George managed not to laugh. "That's what Dave wants."

"But.."

"I know, you'd rather I shot you."

"I'd have accepted that."

"Tough luck. You'll have to find martyrdom somewhere else."

* * *

Elsa attacked the ice cream methodically.

"Too bad that it is raining, or we could go swimming." Amy said, nibbling at her own cone.

"Maybe we could do something else."

"Like what?"

"Going to see Barnabas."

Amy sighed. "You cannot go now."

"Why?"

"Because it's daytime, that's why!"

"What is he doing, then?"

"Sleep" Amy wished she could get off the subject. There was something in Elsa's expression that she didn't like. It was the same expression she had when looking at worms or snails...

"They say that he's like dead when he sleeps. That he can't feel a thing. You could stick ten inch needles into his eyes, and he wouldn't notice."

"Ten inch needles?" Amy was aghast.

"Didn't you see the guy on "Saturday Night Live"? The one who imitates /Tony Orland and Dawn, how they'd sound if someone stuck ten inch needles into their eyes.

"Well, you are NOT sticking anything into Barnabas' eyes."

"Aw...I was only joking."

* * *

It had been a hectic morning for Maggie. Plenty of business that never seemed to end. Well, now that it did, she could go out for lunch. And maybe a couple of hours in the air-conditioned Library of Congress.

If only she could rid herself of the idea that she still had one more thing to do...

"I know" Sabrina said sympathetically "I've had the same feeling myself. Just go to lunch."

"I think you are right. These OSHA hearings are taking a lot out of me. And the heat doesn't help."

...Not to mention her recurring nightmares.

Maggie saw Drew Harrison come towards the staircase. He shouldn't do that... not with his heart...

...Fat and bald...

"Maggie, what is it?"

"I remembered what I had forgotten. I have to see Representative Clinger. Well, it won't take long. You just call to reserve a table at the restaurant."

While Sabrina's back was turned, she stepped into the staircase after Harrison, feeling the strap of her purse cut into her shoulder.

A spiral staircase with eagles on the way...

"Barnabas" she said slowly.

Harrison turned to look at her, in surprise.

She shot the spray of cyanide at this face.

He slumped forward, grabbing the handrail. Maggie quickly broke the amyl nitrite ampoule under her nose, and passed him on the way up.

As she entered Clinger's office, all she remembered of Harrison was his laborious climbing of the stairs. "he shouldn't do that" she thought. 'Not in is condition."

* * *

...Jesus...Jesus.. Jesus..

The women around Tammy were chanting softly, their eyes closed, their palms turned up.

So did Tammy, as she was unwilling to call attention to herself.

The chanting filled her mind, with only Kira's voice to punctuate it.

"We thank you, Lord Jesus, for your many blessings."

It was peaceful...so peaceful... like the sea... deep blue sea... deep blue sea below... deep blue sea above...

Nothing but the sea...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Delia let Roger in.

"Where's Derek?" Roger was distrustful.

"Sleeping."

"Are you sure of that? Maybe he can get away without sleeping a day or two."

"I checked on him. He's sleeping."

"Are you sure?"

"My life depends on my being sure" Delia decided to give Roger the melodrama he was craving. "What have you found?"

"There was a sighting here a couple of years ago. It was downplayed. But it seems the thing actually went down.

"Where?"

"In the woods. I am not sure of the exact location."

"You might try finding it."

"Is it important?" Roger's eyes shone.

"It might be."

* * *

Elsa pushed the stone. As she suspected, that was a secret entrance to the Old House.

She went up from the cellar. Phillip was playing the sax upstairs, and did not notice her.

She was going to be a scientist when she grew up. And the only way to be a scientists was to check everything and make sure she wasn't' handed baloney.

She had to make sure she had been told the truth about Barnabas.

The entrance to the room behind the library was ajar. Phillip had been careless there.

Elsa went it, went to the coffin, and lifted the lid.

Barnabas looked so changed...

Elsa took out her dissection kit and needles.

Amy had to knock several times before Phillip heard her over his own music, but he finally went down and opened the door.

"Have you seen Elsa?"

"I haven't seen anyone. Been practicing all morning.

"I think she sneaked in here."

"I don't think that she's..." he looked around "Hey! that door isn't closed."

They went in and found Elsa standing by the coffin.

"What are you doing?"

"I wanted to see for myself."

"She stuck needles in his fingers!" Phillip said. "One straight under the fingernail."

"He doesn't feel it...I didn't hurt him."

"You had to check out for yourself?" Amy shook her. :"Did you also bring in your scalpel? Were you going to open him up, as if he were one of your worms?"

"No...I wasn't" Elsa whined, scared of Amy "You said he feels nothing."

"He's going to feel it when he wakes up."

"You won't tell mama?"

"I will" Amy dragged Elsa out of the house. "And this is the last time I want to see you around here!"

Buffy who was passing by on an errand heard those words. She stopped, looked at the weeping Elsa, and at Amy dragging her away.

What did it mean?

* * *

"Well, seems that we are going to wrap up this OSHA thing." Maggie said cheerfully "just in time to add it in the newsletter to the constituents."

"What are we going to do about Torrance? He testified as we asked him to."

"What he asked for, he got. OSHA does not get gutted. For himself, we arrange to have him transferred to Maine. As near to Collinsport as possible."

"That's exiling him."

"Maybe. Also keeping him where Megan can keep an eye on him. And making Angelique happy."

"That' rather ruthless, isn't it?"

"He did not bargain for something better. What he asked, I did. Should he want a better position, he can ask Miss Graham for it."

The cheerful ferocity in Maggie's voice startled Sabrina. Certainly Frank deserved better than this.

Something wasn't right...Those changes of mood Maggie went through., not tied to her menstrual cycle (she had bothered to check on that.).. Manic outburst, lashing out right and left... and not too long ago she was so pale and downcast, with bags under her eyes...

Something was the matter with Maggie.

Did it have to do with Sebastian Shaw? It would do no good to ask Maggie about it.

One day Maggie was ready to faint from the heat. The next day she was queening it up at the hearings, ready for the kill...

When Harrison had died on the staircase she had worried that it would depress Maggie further. But it hadn't.

In fact, Maggie's mood had switched from depressive to manic that same day!

She saw in her mind Harrison going into the staircase.

And a little after that, Maggie had said that she had to see William Clinger...whose office had to be reached by that same staircase!

* * *

David lifted up his sleeve. "I guess there is no evading this."

Barnabas took the arm gently but firmly. "I wish that there was no need to. I wish that I could trust you."

His fingers hurt where Elsa had stuck the needles. Lord the things that kid could dream up! Well, Alma had already had a few words with her daughter, and his fingers didn't hurt that much.

"I am going straight now." David whined "Or didn't Phillip tell you?'"

"I know that you are clean. I only want to keep you that way."

A shiver ran through David's body as Barnabas bent down. He gritted his teeth determined to show no reaction to the flash of pain that went up his arm.

Barnabas lifted up his head. David averted his eyes so that he wouldn't see the blood."

"Did it really hurt that much?" There was a hint of mockery in Barnabas' voice.

"It is...it is that I don't see the need for it. I told you that I was through with the drugs."

"Why did you start with them?"

"You use that as an excuse. You just don't trust me because I got VD."

"You have VD?"

"Didn't Phillip tell you?"

"You just did."

"Christ" David hit the table with both his palms. "I gave the game away by myself."

"Seems so" Barnabas grinned. "Are you having it treated?"

"Yes."

"And you gave them all the names?"

"Yes."

"That's good."

"Is that all? No sermon?"

"Should there be one?""

"Well, I mean, getting the clap.,.."

"I know how you got it. I never expected you to take a vow of chastity. I think that VD would be easier to handle and control if people did not make such a fuss about it. I still remember the tragedy it was at home when Jeremiah caught it... Still, you should wear some protection, not only for that, but for birth control. If the girl isn't too careful with her pills, she may end up with a werewolf baby."

"Do you use protection with Iris?"

"I don't need to. I am sterile."

"That's what you say."

"That's what Julia says. Seems that vampirism is like the mumps in that respect."

Phillip interrupted them.

"It is Kenneth Anderson. He wants to know if you got time for a twerp with a wonderful wife."

"Of course." he squeezed David's shoulder affectionately. "You run along now."

As he went to meet his visitor, he wiped his mouth carefully. No point in making Kenneth more nervous than he already was.

Kenneth was uncomfortable enough. He mumbled something that Barnabas could not understand.

"Still don't know what make of me, eh?" Barnabas could not repress a smile "At least now you know how somebody as intelligent as me can believe in ghosts."

Kenneth smiled shyly while spreading his hands.

"How is Julia doing?"

"Better" Kenneth managed to say, then added quickly "please scream at me."

"Scream at you? You like that?"

"No but I can make sense of it. Look, all this time my brain has been saying "it does not compute, it does not compute... I look at you and my brain goes on the fritz. But if you scream at me telling me how beastly I behave towards Julia, that I can understand."

"I am sorry. I don't have that many screams left in me today."

"Well, I guess that we'll have to make conversation. Do you know that Julia is being sued for malpractice?"

He told Barnabas of what Julia had admitted to him about Nora Lane. Barnabas listened knowing how the episode must have shattered Julia's self respect. By itself it was bad enough. When you added it to the rest...

"I think it is worse for her because she actually expects herself to be perfect." Kenneth said. "It wasn't easy for a woman to go into Medicine. It still isn't. She had to be twice as good as any man and she couldn't afford mistakes. Eventually that became second nature to her."

"I see." he stopped to think. "Did she say that she wanted to see me?"

"No. I could ask her."

"No. If she wants, she will ask." he hesitated "We had a lot of arguments she and I, on this same subject. If I were to show up she might think I was gloating over her. Specially since I am technically another of her malpractice cases..." he could not tell Kenneth the real reason why Julia wouldn't want to see him. " I'd rather keep away from her than risk her getting more upset than she is."

* * *

Tammy stepped into Megan's office.

"How is it going?"

"I've been to a couple of prayer meetings. Not bad. But I don't think that I will be able to learn much until I cast my lot with them."

"Which means leaving this job, of course."

'Yes." Tammy admitted "which may pose some problems about communicating with you.. And about money."

"We'll find a solution. What are the prayer meetings like?"

"Very emotional. Holy Roller stuff. It is hard to use your mind when you come out of it."

"You think it is like a cult?"

"Exactly like a cult."

'


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sabrina followed Maggie's car at a distance. At least Maggie didn't show that she was aware of being followed..

She was using the rented car for the shadowing job, and taking the proper precautions, yet she still felt nervous.

Maggie turned into the garage of an apartment building. She did not try to follow her. She circled the building until she found a parking spot. She had a big flowered hat that hid her face, a hat that she would never use herself. She walked to the directory, and looked at the names.

And there it was Apartment 203 R. Drew.

Now she had to get in. Later, when Roxanne was resting, and she could find a way around the front door lock.

Break

Maggie was lying on the couch, oblivious to what was happening to her.

"It is a while until the tape's done running "Aristide said "make me a drink."

"Make it yourself."

"You are not helping Sebastian, any, you know."

Roxanne shrugged.

"In about two weeks, our target will be dead." Aristide licked his lips "I didn't believe it at first when Kira told me how it was done, but it works."

'Yes. It works." Roxanne said bitterly

"You don't like the idea of course. Don't worry. They all think that Drew Harrison died of a heart attack. And even if she were found out, they could not trace this to us"

* * *

Children were playing in front of the cottage where Sebastian stayed. He could see them, and Buffy who supposedly supervised them.

Little children. Sweet innocent children. Who killed.

They were there for one purpose only. To make sure he did not run away. If he ever tried, they would fall on him and play the game Aristide had taught them the day he had been kidnapped. With the soles of his feet burned, he wouldn't' be able to try again for a long while.

* * *

Iris barged in on Barnabas. "Do you know what the penalty is in this state for statutory rape?"

"What?"

"It is going the rounds around town. You and Elsa."

"Elsa?"

"About how Amy dragged her out of here."

"Oh, that? It was only a prank of hers. I wasn't even awake then."

Iris was seething but listened until Barnabas was done explaining.

"Was that all? She just stuck needles in your fingers?"

"I was lucky it was not somewhere else."

Iris was silent for a while.

"This is bad. Real bad." she said "you might be innocent, but Quentin and Carolyn will exploit it, Whether you like it or not, they will tag you as a child molester."

"We could explain it." he was aghast at the thought. He had never hurt a child...

"Explain? Do you know how long it took Willie to live down the rumors that he was your male lover? There are people who still wonder about it."

"Her mother knows the whole story. She will try to help me."

"That is something. And I imagine that Willie will make them remember how Quentin seduced a married woman, that is, Louella."

"I'd rather not. Willie needs some peace and quiet."

"You will have to start rearranging your schedule."

"What schedule?"

"Don't be too surprised if your sources start getting our of town, getting pregnant, or wearing crosses."

"Not all of them."

"Enough that you might be forced to go back to old bad habits."

"Is it that bad?"

"You'll be lucky that they don't start throwing stones."

* * *

"You heard the stories that area going around?" Megan asked Tammy.

"There's no escaping them. You know what that means. I have to leave now, or there goes my credibility with them."

"What did you think about our method of communication?"

"I am not very happy about you letting you bite me...But if it will protect me against Sister Kira's brainwashing I am all for it. And I am not being metaphoric when I say brainwashing. I get a whiff of Guyana Kool-Aid when I am near her."

* * *

It had been easy enough to get through the main gate... a clipboard where you made annotations opened a lot of doors, as anyone assumed you had a right to be there. And it had not been difficult to open the lock of Roxanne's apartment.

Sabrina wished that she could have gotten there earlier. It was too close to dusk, but she couldn't get away from her official duties earlier.

It didn't take her long to find Roxanne. A coffin was too obvious, but a trunk that could be used as coffee table was a fixture in every apartment. And Roxanne was in that trunk. She studied the face for a few seconds, then closed the lid again. Roxanne could not tell her anything now.

She found the tapes. She listened to one of them. Just a couple of minutes were enough to make her understand what they were about. She turned off the recorder with a shiver.

She also found Harrison's photo.

It was getting late and soon Roxanne would get up. She should get out before then. If only she had silver bullets. Then she could threaten Roxanne and make her talk.

Maybe she could bluff her...

She heard the key turning. Sebastian, she thought. Maybe she had the lever to make Roxanne talk.

Aristide stepped in. There was something wrong...things were not where he remembered them..

"Hello, Mr. Shaw" Sabrina stepped in, gun in hand. "Don't make any sudden movements. Just sit down and start talking."

Aristide did as he was told, and ironic smile in his lips "What do you want to know?"

"How did Drew Harrison die?"

"Who are you, who wants to know?"

"Representative Evans' chief investigator."

"Then you don't want to know."

"She killed him, didn't she?" Sabrina tried to hide her shock. "And you made her do it."

"That's right"

She heard the lid open. Roxanne was getting up.

"Don't you do a thing or Sebastian gets it." Sabrina said calmly.

Sabrina's plan had a flaw. Roxanne would have protected Sebastian, but she could not care less what happened to Aristide. She saw a chance of both killing Aristide while remaining in the good graces of the woman who held Sebastian.

So she appeared behind Sabrina and caught her gun hand.

They struggled for a few seconds, and the gun went off. To Roxanne's disappointment, Aristide wasn't killed by a stray bullet.

"You took your time, beauty." Aristide said while Roxanne twisted Sabrina's arm behind her back. "Maybe it was on purpose. I could tell that to Kira, and she'll punish Sebastian for it."

Sabrina thought fast.

"You can't afford to kill me. I am too well known for that. There are just too many people trying to get dirt on Maggie. Do you know how they will start digging if something happened to me?"

"She's right. Representative Evans has enemies" Roxanne said. "Better do it my way."

Sabrina closed her eyes, and hoped that her immunity held.

As Roxanne's fangs touched her she whispered "He will kill you when this is over."

Roxanne did not react. Sabrina continued whispering as the blood flowed out of her.

"That's why he's keeping you and Sebastian apart. I can help you. Come to my apartment tomorrow."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

George's patience was wearing thin after listening to Buffy. She meant well, but still...

"You should do something about him...I tell you I saw that little girl..."

"How many times do I have to go over this? There is no proof of what you say. The child's mother says that it was all a child's prank. In fact, according to what I heard, the one who needed protection was Barnabas..

Buffy shook her head, an ineffable expression on her face, as if she was the only one who knew the truth.

"He's gotten to the child's parents, obviously. He can do that."

"Elsa Quarles can take perfect care of herself. which is more than can be said for those nuts around Sister Kira!"

"Sheriff!" Buffy was shocked.

"Go ahead, scream persecution. You people feel persecuted every time you cannot persecute someone else.."

"You are not a Christian, I see."

"I am one. But not your particular brand."

"Have you ever asked Jesus into your life?"

"Meaning I will vote like you on the issues? Too bad. I believe in unions. I was for disarmament before Billy Graham discovered the issue. I support the International Year of the Child. I am for ERA and gay rights...So you see, I didn't ask your Jesus into my life."

"You don't understand."

"I do. Believe me, lady, I do. If I believed you and your kind were all there is to it to Christianity, I'd turn Buddhist."

Had he been too harsh with her? Maybe.

"Why do you refuse to understand? " She was near tears now. George hated himself then. So Buffy was politically naive. She was uninformed and couldn't figure out that Anita Bryan's concern for children didn't include the migrant children that worked in the Florida orange groves, as if there were no child-labor laws in this country

But then, nobody of Buffy's age had any business being naive and misinformed.

* * *

Both Davenport and Redwolf were uncomfortable. They had been talking about shares and percentages, while their real concern filled their minds.

Finally Redwolf spoke.

"What are we going to do with Barnabas? He's getting very unwelcome these days. We owe him, of course, but..."

"But he's a liability now..."Xavier agreed. "What are we going to do about him?"

"He knows how important this is. He would not want to drag us down with him."

"Yes. He would not want that."

"Maybe you could make him keep a low profile" Redwolf said" On the other hand, Quentin has not made any friends in the reservation. They might like Barnabas better because of this."

"So, he might be an asset there...Well, we will have to wait and see. And ask him to keep a low profile."

* * *

There was a bottle...

Phillip moaned in his sleep.

...A bottle...a bottle... a ten o'clock bottle...

...Phillip beat against the glass, screaming...

"Phillip, Phillip, wake up." Barnabas shook him awake. "it is only a dream."

"No...not the bottle...please, not that..."

Phillip opened his eyes slowly. He looked around trying to remember where he was.

"Are you all right?" Barnabas sat down next to him.

"Yes" Phillip nodded.

"You were screaming something about a bottle."

"A bottle?" Phillip was on his guard again. "Why would I say that?"

"Why should I know? do bottles have a special meaning for you?"

Phillip shook his head. "None that I can think of." he laughed, a bit forced "Maybe I should go easy on the pizza and beer next time."

"Maybe it has something to do with those missing years you can't remember. Maybe there is something bottle up inside you."

"Spare me the amateur psychoanalysis. I just had one beer too many. ...and you, how are you doing?"

"Not good. Iris was right. I got plenty of cancellations."

"Maybe you should talk to Derek. Get hold of the stuff he uses."

"I don't need to."

"Don't need or don't want?"

"Now who's the amateur psychoanalyst?" Barnabas laughed, a bit forced "All right. I don't want to. I need human contact. If I don't have to rely on people for that..."

"You'd be left without an excuse to poke your nose in their business."

"Call it what you like. But there are many people out there who are down in the dumps, who need a shoulder to cry on, someone to listen to them and hold them in his arms..."

"Meaning you."

"Yes. Do you know what it meant to me the first time when I realized that I was giving more than I was taking? If I stopped going out for blood, I'd stop worrying about them, I'd stop caring..."

"God, they broke the mold when the made you."

* * *

Sabrina looked out the window. Roxanne was late for the meeting. Well, she probably had trouble getting away from that man...Aristide, was that his name? In any case she would come. She was scared enough for it.

She dragged out her cigarette. One good thing about the man. He was a sadist, and thus more interested in his own personal gratification than in paying attention to what was going on...unless of course he saw the possibilities for fun.

Finally the bat appeared at the window.

"Well, come in." she said "you are late already. Care for a cigarette?"

Roxanne took one from the package Sabrina extended, looking distrustfully at her.

"Why did you ask me to come here?"

"Because I need you, and you need me."

"I don't need you."

"They will kill you both. You and Sebastian."

"They won't. They need me."

"With those tapes soon they will be able to control Maggie without you. And you are way out of your league with them. Add to it is that Washington is a lousy place to have a vampire. Here everybody spies on everybody else."

"No... they need me. They couldn't have gotten to Maggie without me."

"Now they got her, and your usefulness is over. They'll use Maggie to bring in new prospects. You were a fluke. An operation like this does not depend on the wild chance of meeting a vampire who has something on a Congressperson."

"Would you like to know what I have on her?"

"I'll tell you myself. You are a recovered addict. So's Sebastian, probably. You were already a recovered addict in 1970 when you attacked Maggie. Contact with her blood make your addiction flare up, because Maggie was an addict herself then. She hooked you again, and that's why you could not keep away from her."

"How...how could you know that?" Roxanne couldn't hide her surprise.

"It is my job to know these things. How did you go about making her pay without complaint?"

"I made clear that it would be a small sum and that no political favors would be asked."

"Yes, you were a smart blackmailer. You never got greedy. But the people you are now involved with...they are something else. You never know what they'll do next."

"Only that you will not like it." Roxanne finished for her.

"You are in trouble. Don't kid yourself. Your only chance is to help me undo this mess."

* * *

Tammy cleared her desk. She was aware of the glances that Chris and Joe gave her. She could almost hear their thoughts.

"To blow a good salary like this just to follow a Bible-touting fanatic."

Well, at least they would not have to put up with her anymore.

"Miss Graham wants to see you before you leave." Angelique said.

"I'll be there" Tammy growled " But still I can't figure out what else she could want."

Angelique knew the real reason why se was "quitting" but she would never let on in front of the others. Let them tell all about it the next time they stopped at the Blue Whale, and help Tammy's cover.

As Tammy entered the office, Angelique turned to the men.

"Don't you two have something better to do than just stare?"

"Is Megan offering her a raise if she stays?"

"What business is it of yours?"

Joe coughed. "I've been boning up on white collar crime since..."

"Since you heard she might be leaving. Well, you talk to Megan about that. But it will take more than boning up to replace her."

"She's a bitch." Chris said.

"She's a bitch who knows her job."

Inside Megan's office Tammy opened her collar.

"Do you think this will do the trick?" she whispered to Megan.

"It should." then Megan added in a louder voice "You can reconsider."

Tammy answered aloud, choosing her words "I will not reconsider. It is a matter of principle. I know what you stand for, and what Sister Kira stands for."

Megan bared her fangs. "Keep talking" she whispered..

"I don't expect you to understand. If you did, you'd never have thought of bribing me. You know the price of everything and the value of nothing..."

And so she went on while Megan drank, forming the connection between their minds.

* * *

Harry Redwolf kept the phone receiver at some distance from his ear since Phillip was screaming too loud at the end of it.

"Well, what's your answer? Are you going to help him or not?"

"Calm down, will you? I can barely make out what you are saying."

"You know very well what I am saying. You owe him a favor. You nearly got him killed with your schemes once."

"What sort of help do you have in mind?" Harry was wary. There were as many cons as pros in helping Barnabas. For one thing he was accused of being a child molester or equivalent. On the other hand, being attacked by Quentin's people made him popular with Old Munsungan's followers. "I can sort of give him a character reference. But this project is important. More important than Barnabas. Or than myself. Barnabas understands it too."

"He has trouble feeding. He is running out of sources."

"And you want me to sell to the tribe to let him...?"

"You can do it. They'll listen to you. There's no danger in it. He's always careful..."

"No danger except to my political career. And to the project."

"You can at least try!"

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Barnabas asked Willie.

"What kind of question is that? Of course, I want to help you."

"This way?" Barnabas could not help being uncomfortable. Feeding from Willie brought back too many bad memories..

"Yes, this way." Willie opened his collar.

"Would you be more comfortable if I took it from the wrist?"

"After knowing each other all these years? Come on, Barnabas."

* * *

Roger watched the maid carry linen up the stairs.

It was going to be like this all morning. It was a big cleaning day and the house was in an uproar.

Which was good. With all that going on, no one would pay much attention to him.'

He had a lot of free time, maybe even a whole day, to search for traces of that U.F.O. in the woods.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"So you want to go back to Collinsport?" Gladys asked Sabrina.

"I thought that if I gave it another try, Chris and I might get together again."

Dusk was falling quickly. Soon Roxanne would be here and...

Sabrina wished there was another way. She wished that she could trust Gladys without it...

But Washington made you paranoid. And with good reason. Maybe Gladys would keep faith with her without Roxanne forcing her to. But maybe is not good enough when you need to be one hundred percent sure.

It was better for Gladys this way. The less he knew, the safer she would be.

Gladys noticed Sabrina's uneasiness, but misinterpreted it. Sabrina might want to get back to her husband permanently, and may even consider leaving her job.

Which created a job opening. Gladys missed the excitement she had known as Sabrina's assistant. She liked her new position, and the prestige, but still...

Maybe she could inherit Sabrina's position. After all, she had been trained by her.

"Have you talked to Ms. Evans about this?"

"She seems to agree with me." Making Maggie agree had taxed Roxanne's hold on her. Maggie hated to lose Sabrina...

The rustle of wings outside the window was almost inaudible.

Well, Roxanne was just on time.

She got up and moved to the window.

"What is it?" Gladys asked.

"I don't know. Come take a look."

Gladys moved to her side. "Where is it?"

"Down there." As she spoke Sabrina slipped one of her arms behind Gladys's back. Now each of her hands held one of Gladys's arms lightly. She gestured with her head to the bad.

In the blink of an eye Roxanne appeared in front of Gladys. Gladys tried to jump back, more surprised than scared. Sabrina held her tightly and Roxanne's teeth cut through her before she could scream.

"I like your style." Roxanne commented "Aristide let Ms. Evans scratch me plenty with her fingernails."

"Is he under?" Sabrina asked.

"Completely" Roxanne ran her hand in front of Gladys's eyes "Now she can do those errands that you think too risky to do yourself."

"Good" Sabrina controlled her revulsion at what she was allowing to happen to Gladys. It was necessary. "there are several things that we are going to need before we go to Collinsport."

"You still want to get that hepatitis blood?"

"We have to. You told me that Maggie is getting set for another kill. If I leave Washington I want to know that she is safe, sick in bed."

"You want me to get that blood sample for you?"

"No. It would be better if Aristide could account for all your movements until at last Maggie gets sick. He cannot get suspicious as to how it happened."

"Or is it because you are worried that I might drink it on the way?"

"Don't be silly."

"How are we going to get Aristide to agree to let you go to Collinsport?"

"We are going to let him think it is his idea."

* * *

Barnabas faced the sullen young man.

"Old Munsungan said that we should help you. "He pulled up his sleeve rather angrily. "even to this."

It was clear that if someone other than Munsungan had come up with the idea, he would have branded it as idiotic. As it was, it was straining his loyalty for the all-wise Indian Ayatollah.

"Old Munsungan and I have enemies in common" Barnabas said quietly.

"I know them" the young man said with scorn.

Barnabas wondered with Old Munsungan had chosen as the first volunteer the same man who had tied his wrists so tightly for the firing squad. Maybe the old man meant it as a peace offering, but it made him uncomfortable.

"It will hurt less than you fear" he tried to reassure the young man.

The young man looked at him with a mocking smile. Surprised, Barnabas realized that he was rubbing his own wrists That he had been rubbing them since he had realized who his visitor was.

* * *

Sister Kira went for some night air.

From her bed, Tammy heard her come out.

She got up and walked to the window, while rubbing her neck.

She didn't know for how much longer she could hold on against the brainwashing in this "spiritual retreat' as Kira called it

...Sister Kira was the kindest, most devoted, holiest woman she had ever known...

No. She could not let it get to her. Had to rely on Megan, on what Megan had done to her for protection.

...Protection from what? Kira was the one who needed protection from her...she was spying on her, doing her best to destroy her.

Sister Kira was a female Jim Jones...

No...if Sister Kira was all that, how come someone like Buffy Duncan was with her?

Buffy Duncan was her friend. The first one she had had in a long time. It hadn't seemed so at first, but Buffy was so warm, so giving..

And what was she doing to Buffy?

* * *

Phillip offered Iris a cup of coffee.

"This is good" Iris said.

"Better than the one Barnabas makes?" Phillip smiled as he said this.

"Anyone makes better coffee than him. He just can't get the proportions right. Either too weak or too strong...Once he made it three times as strong as it should be. One sip sent you running like a locomotive."

She laughed, remembering.

"You are his...his girlfriend.?

"Lover, you mean? Yes, I am."

"How is it with you two?"

"Are you thinking about Megan? Wondering if you two could get together again?"

"No" Phillip denied quickly, then added. 'yes. maybe I am. But I also wonder how it is with the two of you...I mean, you come here and boss him around... and he just takes it, and then" ..he lifted his hand to his throat..."does this side of him ever..."

"Interfere with our sex life?" she said naturally. No, it doesn't. It did at first, but I can spend days and not think about that side of him at all...I wish I could say that it does not matter to me at all. In a way, it does. But not enough to spoil things.

"Do you love him? Or do you just enjoy pushing him around?"

"I don't know if I love him. But I like him and we have fun together. As for bossing him around, Julia Hoffman trained him to like it, and if I didn't do it, he'd find someone else who would. And you know that he needs some guidance. He's very good at telling other people what to do, but when it comes to himself.. I guess that fascinates me about him.

"He's in bad trouble now, isn't he?"

"Quite bad."

"It was my fault. If I had been more careful Elsa wouldn't have gotten in."

"Well, that kid is too resourceful. She would have gotten in one way or another."

"Maybe I wanted this to happen to him. Maybe I actually enjoyed it when Elsa stuck those needles in him."

"You still haven't truly forgiven him for Megan?"

"For bringing that box into my shop. I know that he didn't do it willingly. Once he was given that box he couldn't refuse to give it to me any more than I could refuse to receive it. But damn it, with so many antique shops in town, why did he have to walk in mine?"

* * *

"What did the lawyer tell you?" Kenneth asked.

"We might be able to settle out of court."

"Good. Look Julia. I know that you are blaming yourself. I know that you should have double checked. But it is a rare disease. And...and we all make mistakes. You are not perfect. Neither am I.

"Thanks for the pep talk." Julia smiled, somewhat, strained. "I will think about it."

Later, when Kenneth had gone to the hospital, Julia let her thoughts drift.

It wasn't just Nora Lane that bothered her. It wasn't because of her that she had refused to see Barnabas, even mention his name.

"Now that Woodard's dead, I am your only friend left."

And hadn't he been? Hadn't he been? He hadn't given her the love she craved. He had not been able to. But his friendship had always been there.

And he was in trouble now, and she pretended it had nothing to do with her.

* * *

Sabrina made her face go slack. She had to convince Aristide that she was as mindless as Maggie, or at least, close enough.

Roxanne opened the door for her, not betraying in any way that this was just a performance for Aristide's benefit.

"Look at her." Roxanne said. "I told you that you had nothing to worry about."

"Perhaps." Aristide looked at her wonderingly. He touched her lightly on the breast causing Sabrina to make a small sound.

"What was that?" Aristide studied her.

"Chris" Sabrina said, with yearning in her voice.

"Who's Chris?"

"My husband."

"Where's Chris?" Roxanne saw the opening that Sabrina had given her.

"In Collinsport."

"Why isn't he with you?"

"We separated."

"Are you divorced?"

"No."

"Do you want to?"

"No. I want Chris back."

"She wants Chris back, and he is in Collinsport where Kira is." Aristide thought about it. "Kira could handle her better than we can, and no one will question her going back to see him."

* * *

Carolyn looked mockingly at Nicholas.

"Aren't you glad I made you to be born again? If it hadn't been for your conversion, you'd be in the same boat with Barnabas, Angelique, Chris, and the rest.

Nicholas smiled sheepishly "I have to admit that I like to see Angelique in trouble."

"Well, I have to go. I have to tell Quentin that he has been slack in attacking U.F.O. divulgators" she licked her lips "If Barnabas goes down, I want to make sure that he takes Davenport with him."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sabrina let Gladys drive her to the hospital. All the while, she watched her. Gladys did not seem to be showing any ill effects from her encounter with Roxanne Drew. After all - Sabrina tried to console herself - Gladys hadn't had it any worse than she herself.

Yet the image of Gladys, standing with her eyes blank would not leave her.

"I will make it up to you." she promised silently.

Hepatitis cases were not difficult to locate. And they had the perfect cover. They were supposed to check on iatrogenic diseases and their prevention (iatrogenic, thought Sabrina, a fancy way of saying the doctor gave it to you).

It was risky, what she planned to do. Hepatitis blood was no joke. If any of it got into a cut, or a membrane, you got infected.

She should have accepted Roxanne's offer to handle it...well, now it was too late to change plans.

As she had anticipated, the hospital was a mess, with people running up and down because of too many patients for too little staff. The director did not lose any time pointing that out, asking how he could do a good job with the measly budget he was given.

While Sabrina did most of the talking, Gladys slipped out to the bathroom. Inside she pulled a nurse's uniform over her clothes. Pantsuit so as not to have to exchange into white hose. She adjusted her cap and went to the nearest hepatitis patient for a blood sample.

The patient growled, but accepted it. He would complain about it to the doctor, later, but the doctor, who knew only too well the chaotic state of the ward, would take it philosophically as no harm had come to his patient.

Sabrina waited for Gladys to come back, sick with the knowledge that Gladys could get sick at the same time Maggie did. Probably earlier, if she wasn't careful.

Gladys came back as unobtrusively as she had left, and on the way out, handed Sabrina the small vial.

* * *

"Are you going out?" Delia asked Derek.

"Have to. I am getting interesting information and the sheriff likes it."

"Interesting?" Delia said with alarm. "Do you know what is going on?

"That they are going after Barnabas with a vengeance."

":And you might be dragged into it."

"Why me? I don't bother anyone. They barely know that I exist. Except the ones who play at cards with me, of course."

"You should leave town."

"And who will watch over Carolyn?"

"I can use Roger."

"Keep Roger busy looking for U.F.O.s. It is safer that way."

"Still...look what he told me the other day that one of the maids is acting strangely when she is near him."

"Kid probably never worked with released mental patient before."

"Yes, but we could use this to make him..."

"You do nothing of the sort!" Derek said firmly "You do not control Roger! I thought I did once and I nearly ended up with a corpse in my hands. Get it into your head that the guy is bonkers and trigger happy!"

"But..."

"Delia" Derek was serious now "I have been in and out of more Prosecutor's offices than I can remember. and if there is one thing that I learned is that plea bargaining gets a lot tougher when somebody gets killed. Not to mention glory-hunting prosecutors who'll do their best to send you to the electric chair. For your own good, don't play with fire. Don't get implicated in any killings Roger might commit...I know...there is no death penalty in Maine. But a life sentences is no fun either."

Delia shook her head, unconvinced.

Break

There was something very powerful about Old Munsungan, Barnabas decided. He couldn't define it, but he could feel it.

He could have never assaulted him, her realized. Even without that counterfeit ghost to shield him.

"You wanted to see me?" The old man was as impassive as ever.

"I want to thank you for your help" Barnabas was surprised that he couldn't bear the old man's gaze It had happened the same way when facing the firings squad. But then, on his knees, and his hands tied behind him, he had figured it was nerves...

"Is there anything else?" he asked, without changing expression.

"Yes.. that time...when I was on my knees, and we had just learned the truth..."

"I was wrong then.. I know that your way is the right one."

"I thought that only you and I knew it, and that if you ordered your archers to fire you'd have removed the only witness against you. I know that I would have been tempted... We may not agree on many things, but you are man of integrity and I honor your for it."

Maybe there was the beginning of a smile in the old man's craggy face.

"There is much about you that I don't understand" he finally said. "I don't know why the spirits have chosen you. But I honor you for your courage."

Barnabas understood that he was dismissed and left.

"So the two of you hit it off?" Redwolf asked as he got in the car."

"We understand each other better now."

"And as long as I stay on your good graces he won't make trouble for me." Redwolf said bitterly "God. To think that I need a paleface to deal with my fellow Indians."

"I am sorry."

"It isn't your fault. It's that damn mission. They were so eager to make a Christian out of me that they turned me into an imitation white man. I still think like a white man and they sense it. Oh, I can wear the tribal dress and try to follow the traditions. But it isn't for real. Well" he patted Barnabas' hand "it can't be helped. I am just grateful that you are on my side."

* * *

Roger consulted his map. This should be the site where the flying saucer had landed. At least, it seemed like it.

Intently he put out of his mind all those other possible sites that had turned out duds. This time it was the real one.

He looked under the bushes, but all he could see were the scurrying lizards.

Of course, nothing would have remained above ground. The Air Force would have removed it.

But maybe there was something buried...

Digging was hard work. But it might be worth it...

The spade made a metallic sound as he dug into the ground. Another stone. He better dig around it.

Only, once he dislodged it, he found it was not a stone...

* * *

"Julia!" Barnabas said with surprise as he saw her.

"You had forgotten me?" she said, a bit sadly.

"I thought you did not want to see me. I understand why you wouldn't..."

"It is over." her tone made Barnabas understand that they were not to speak about what had caused her breakdown. "As Kenneth said, I have to accept the fact that I make mistakes like everybody else."

Barnabas nodded.

"I think that there are things that need to be changed at Wyncliffe. And...and maybe you can lend me a hand...It would e good for you to leave her for a while until this thing cools off...Barnabas would you come with me to Wyncliffe for a couple of weeks? Please?"

"You want me to come?"

"Yes. You can leave now. Arrange with Phillip to bring your things."

So he did. Later, on the road, clutching his incipient string collection he wondered how changed would be his relationship with Julia...It could not be as it had been before. There were now to be unspoken words between the two. There would be bitterness in Julia's eyes, and he would have to find his way on his own.

So be it. He had found his way before. He would again.

* * *

I guess I won't be seeing you for a while "Maggie shook Sabrina's hand.

"We have much to talk about, Chris and I."

Everybody was out, except Gladys. Sabrina opened up her purse and took out the vial.

"Roxanne sends you this" she said. "You know how to use it."

Maggie's face slackened. Automatically she took the vial and used is contents to swab the inside of her nose.

Sabrina closed her eyes. Soon Maggie would be sick. Soon Maggie would not be able to do anything but lay on a bed, and would not go out and kill anybody.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sabrina did not have any trouble getting into Aristide's apartment. Roxanne had given her keys, as well as told her where to find all tapes together to take to Julia.

As Roxanne had promised, Aristide was gone. Evidently, staying inside was too boring for him.

Quickly she put the tapes in her bag, then all the papers she could find.

She had to take Roxanne with her. She had promised her that. And carrying a trunk would not arise any suspicions. Those trucks were fashionable enough.

It was just heavy and bulky...

Fitting the small wheels under it was arduous work, as she didn't have any help. Finally she was done. Tired, she wiped the perspiration from her forehead while still holding the screwdriver.

"Not bad, beautiful" Aristide said behind her.

Sabrina turned quickly.

"I knew that you two were doing something behind my back."

Sabrina didn't move. "Think fast, or you are dead." she told herself.

Aristide caught her by the hair while taking out his knife "You are going to tell me all about it."

She went limp as he pulled her up. Then, halfway, she shot up, and stabbed him right under the sternum with her screwdriver. It went right in.

He struggled and tried to hit her with his own knife. But she twisted, and he missed. She kept pushing the screwdriver into his heat until only the handle showed.

She was spattered with blood as she pulled away from the dying Aristide.

"How am I going to wash this off?" She wondered "I might have to borrow one of her dresses..."

Then the blood turned to dust, and was gone...

And so was Aristide. All that was left of him were his bones.

* * *

"You have been planting these bugs in my house?" Kira accused Tammy.

"I swear to you, Sister..." Tammy protested.

"You have. Who else would?"

Tammy was shaken. Was this woman Sister Kira? The one she loved and respected?

"What were you looking for?" Kira's face was contorted with anger "And why?"

Tammy shook her head, trying not to cry.

"Megan Graham, isn't it? She told you to."

Tammy nodded.

"Of course" she said, looking at the twin punctures. "I should have expected that."

"She...she forced me." Tammy said tearfully. "She and Angelique..."

"Well, I can fix that." Kira had regained her composure. She was again the Sister Kira everybody knew. The one with the beautiful smile.

She put her hand to Tammy's throat. "In the name of Jesus Christ, I bid you unclean spirit to depart and trouble this servant of God no more.

The wounds closed and disappeared. The hand of the Petofis was powerful enough for that.

"You are free now. Sister" Kira said.

"Oh, Sister Kira...you are a saint... a real saint..."

"Get up, Sister." Kindness and trust would work better than threats or torture. "Just tell me what they wanted to do."

Tammy sniffled "Megan wants to destroy you. She says that you are a danger to her..."

* * *

Angelique studied the doll. The puncture wounds had disappeared and Tammy was on her own.

"Well, I hope this works" she said to herself, while slipping the small noose around the doll's neck.

She hadn't used those dolls that way for so long...at times she hated them...

But there was no other way to beat Kira.

She tightened the noose.

* * *

Tammy screamed, pulling her hands to her throat. Then she couldn't scream. She just gasped with eyes bulging.

"What's the matter?" Kira looked at the exposed throat. A black mark was appearing there.

Angelique. She had found out that they had lost control of Tammy and wanted to silence her.

Kira put her hand on the throat and began fighting the invisible noose.

* * *

Something was fighting the noose. Angelique felt it. Just as something had been fighting her attempt to heal Dr. Anderson.

She couldn't take off the noose yet. It had to look convincing. If Kira didn't believe in Tammy's story, she would kill her.

"I hope she's not seriously hurt." she thought "I wish I had one tenth her courage."

* * *

"It's giving" Kira said between clenched teeth. "the knot is slipping."

Tammy made noises down at the throat.

"There...you are free now."

Tammy breathed hard, then turned around and vomited.

"It is all right." Kira reassured her "I fought her off and she can't do anything else to you."

She better find out what Tammy knew. In fact, she'd better tap her subconscious memories. she would need all the information she could get her hands on to deal with Angelique.

Grandfather Andreas could tell how hard it was to deal with Angelique. And when dusk came, she would have to deal with Megan, too.

* * *

Angelique slipped off the noose. Tammy would be all right, now. Already the welt around the neck was disappearing.

"Good luck, Tammy." she thought "and be careful. You are on your own now."

* * *

"Just rest for a while. Don't get up."

"Angelique..."

"I know" she paused then added "I can defeat her. But I will need your help for that."

"I will do whatever it takes."

With Megan's leash gone, Tammy said those words sincerely. The hand on her was burning. Everything swirled around her...

Tammy was a good receptive subject - Kira thought - she had the qualities to make an excellent assassin.

...Angelique would be destroyed...so would Megan...- Tammy thought, as if in a haze ...They should be, both of them...

But Megan had done something else...something that Sister Kira should know about...

But the feeling left her as soon as it came.

"You will have to come to me to...to a certain place. You have to have faith in me, no matter what I do or say."

* * *

The children were there, playing, keeping watch over Sebastian. And so was Buffy. Kira smiled at them, and Buffy smiled back.

Buffy had her uses, even if she would never make an assassin. Kira thought absentmindedly.

"Kill! Kill!" she heard one of the children say.

She knitted her brow. When the children got excited in play, sometimes they gave it away. She would do something about that.

Later. Now she had to tap Tammy's mind.

Tammy looked at Buffy. Yes, there she was, taking care of the children, as always.

They went into the cottage.

"Hello, Sebastian" Kira said "bring me my stuff. I will need it now."

"Stuff?" Tammy's nostrils flared involuntarily.

"Don't strain yourself." Kira said solicitously to Tammy. "Lie down."

She took out her journal and began rereading it. She had made notes about a case like Tammy's and she wanted to recheck them while Sebastian got her things ready.

Sebastian looked at the two of them. There was something screwy going on. But what, he could not put his finger on it.

"Tammy, I need to know what's in your mind."

Tammy nodded.

"You've been in Megan's office. I need the floor plan."

Tammy nodded again, and tried to think through the haze.

"Neither Megan nor Angelique will hurt you again. I will help you remember. I will bring you something.

That was the moment she had been waiting for...where did that thought come from? Tammy tried to remember...remember... When Kira destroyed Megan...when Megan destroyed Kira...

"Here it is." Sebastian gave Kira the box.

"You can go now." Kira opened the box She took out a "matryoshka" doll, a mirror, a small crystal, a tablet with some esoteric signs.

Tammy's nostrils flared. Those signs...

She got half up.

"Don't strain yourself" Kira insisted.

Suddenly Tammy understood. Here was what she had come for. Proof that Kira was practicing magic... and that notebook of hers.

She knew why Angelique had made as if she tried to strangle her. She knew that there was another line to Megan than Kira hadn't broken. She had come to nail Kira to the wall, and she was going to do it.

But how to get it out? And what about the man? He was going to be a problem.

Kira took out a ritual knife and laid it down.

That was enough. Tammy hit Kira in the windpipe and caught the knife.

"Uh?" Sebastian turned.

"You move and I cut her throat." Tammy said quickly, holding the knife just over Kira's carotid.

"Kill her for all I care." Sebastian said quickly. "but I have to warn you..."

"Sebastian, remember Aristide." Kira said.

Sebastian understood and did not warn Tammy about the children.

"If he moves you get it." Tammy said. She moved away, pulling Kira with her. "Just put all the stuff back in the box."

"Aristide..." Kira said again.

"You can come with me if you want..." She judged that Sebastian was not there willingly.

"No. I can't do that." Sebastian added the journal to the box. She was going to get killed by the children, and he couldn't do a thing about it. Roxanne...

"Sebastian.." Kira insisted.

Tammy hit her on the head, and dropped her unconscious body.

"There, that is better. I got enough on her. Are you sure you don't want to escape?

And maybe the children wouldn't hurt her. They would do it to him. But had Kira set them to kill anyone who came out of the cottage alone? He wished that he could remember what Kira had told him.

"Do you want me to tie you up? It would make things easier for you."

"There will be no need. I'll just hit myself on the head."

"Well, good luck."

Tammy went to the door. "She will get herself killed." Sebastian thought. he wished he could get the courage to scream, to warn her...

The children were there, waiting for her. They looked silently at her. And Buffy waved at her.

And, as Tammy waved back, wondering what to tell Buffy, Tommie grabbed her legs.

"Tommie, don't" she bent down.

And another child grabbed her hand, trying to pull her down.

"Kids! Stop that!" she said.

"That's enough, Tommie!" Buffy got up "She doesn't want to play."

Two more children jumped on her.

"Stop that, children! It isn't funny!" Buffy said.

Tammy stumbled, tried to get up.

The children drew out their wooden swords.

"What are you doing?" Buffy tried to pull them away.

When she did that, the children fell on her too, hitting her with their play swords.

Tammy rolled away and hit the door of the cottage, while still trying to pull the children away.

"Kids!" Buffy screamed "Don't!...don't!

Blood spurted out of Buffy's neck The children were now all over her, kicking, strangling, cutting. Buffy screamed and spat blood.

Tammy somehow managed to keep them away. Yet she was bleeding too. She pushed the door of the cottage

Sebastian's hand grabbed her.

"I got her car keys. We can run for it while they are busy." he said.

"Buffy" Tammy said.

"It is too late for her. But this may save us. Run!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Tammy woke up in the car that Sebastian was driving.

"Buffy..." she said.

"They killed her." Sebastian said, trying to keep his eye on the road. "I barely could get you out.. I should have warned you..."

"Where are we?" Tammy sat up straight on her seat.

"Trying to get as far as possible from Kira. I did not enjoy doing those things for her. But she had me."

"The box"

"Yes. It is here... I figured that she would not hurt Roxie while I had it, she would need to bargain..."

"I have to give it to my boss... But you can still negotiate with her over the phone."

"You cannot go back to Collinsport. Kira will have framed you for Buffy's murder by now."

"So what do you propose to do?"

"Go to Washington and rescue Roxie."

"You go there, and they'll be waiting for you. Then they can kill both of you."

Sebastian braked. "You are right." he admitted plaintively "but what else I can do?"

"I can try to reach my boss so that she can pick up this." she showed the journal "As for you, hole up somewhere. Dump this car. Remain hidden. Call her in a couple of days to try to arrange a trade. Do not stay on the phone more than two minutes. Then walk away. Walk don't ride. Don't show your face anywhere if you can help it. Buy your food before calling, and then take it with you. Be always on the move. Two days later, call again.. String her along."

"And you?"

"I am going to do the same thing. I will contact Megan and she may find you and help you out."

"We are not going together?"

"A zebra couple is going be very conspicuous. Just what we don't want to be."

* * *

"They killed her" Quentin said to the people there. "Buffy Duncan. And we know why they killed her."

Kira stood in back of him, her eyes shining. She was going to stop Mega from ever reading that journal of hers. Why had she been so blind? Why had she allowed Buffy to bring Tammy in? Did she actually believe that she could infiltrate Megan that way?

She had outsmarted herself. And if she didn't get that journal back, she better get out of town fast.

* * *

"Kill them! Kill them all!" Amy heard the screams in the street. They were all there, throwing stones, screaming...

They were at Willie' shop, at Iris'..

They were at Megan's, where Chris was.

She had to get to him.

"Hey! She's one of them! The werewolf's sister!" somebody screamed.

She was caught. Thrown to the ground.

"She is one of them." the man repeated while he and the others ripped at her clothes.

* * *

"Come, Willie" Louella dragged him to the van.

"Have to stop them...They will burn the place down."

"They will burn you too if we don't get away."

"There he is! Bastard! Murderer!" Sandy shouted while throwing as tone.

More stones flew.

"Let's get out, Willie!"

Willie screamed.

Louella turned to see him fall to his knees, clutching his right arm...

* * *

"He's one of them, too." David could hear them as he ran. They wouldn't want to kill him, would they? He had done nothing...

He heard a car stop.

"Need a ride, kid?"

He looked up.

"Hop up" Delia said. "we have to get out of town in a hurry. I am already getting Derek out of the way."

* * *

Xavier laid on the floor, pinned under a fallen cabinet... What was the matter with them? They wouldn't...would they...?

If only he could get away... He tied to push the cabinet, wriggle from under it...

But it was too heavy... and they were getting so close...

* * *

"Can't you do anything?" Chris asked the sheriff "can't you stop them?"

"I am trying."

"I am going to look for Amy" Chris said.

"You area doing nothing of the sort. You'll only make things worse."

"You don't seem to have made much good up to now."

"They took me by surprise." George said bitterly "and then Kira got my men."

"Well, I am going to look for Amy. And if any of them harmed her..."

Chris ran out of the station slamming the door behind him.

"He's right." George said to Angelique and Joe who had watched this silently. "I am worse than useless. I let Kira steal my men from under me."

* * *

So this is how it ended, Xavier thought. Trapped like a rat.

Outside, Quentin looked at the mob approvingly. He had Xavier Davenport. Once the necktie party was done with him. Carolyn would be pleased.

He felt disgust with himself, but suppressed it. It had to be done.

Then a shot ran out.

"All you better go home now." Harry Redwolf said coldly, flanked by his men, all armed with rifles.

"What are you doing here?" Quentin asked.

"Protecting my investment. And watching Christian love and charity in action. You better go home or I'll shoot you. I don't care how many of you I have to kill."

A man lifted his arm to throw as tone. There was a shot, and the man fell down, holding his shattered arm.

Then five more shots, and five more men fell down, wounded.

They shot only to wound, not kill. There was no need to. Mobs tend to be cowardly, as they attack those who are defenseless against them, and people who are willing to string up their neighbors do not fancy being hurt themselves.

So they retreated while Redwolf surveyed the scene with a cold eye.

"I hope for you sake, that Xavier is all right. Or I'll personally scalp you, Quentin Collins."

Phillip moved forward "God, what a mess." he said.

"Thanks for telling us what was happening" Redwolf said to him. "I hope that your place wasn't too badly torn up."

* * *

"Why won't she answer?" Tammy grumbled at the phone. "Why doesn't anybody answer?"

Maybe the phone was out of order.

Who else could she phone?

George Brant. He was her friend, and also Megan's friend. He could be trusted to carry the message... or could he?

She had to chance it. She had his private number, and if someone else answered she would hang up.

But it was George. "George tell Megan that I have what she wanted."

"Yeah, miss? I know it is terrible with this riot going on." George said, looking with distrusts at the deputy who had insisted in accompanying him home.

"It is not secure, you mean?"

"That's right miss. We don't expect the situation to abate. If you do not need to leave, stay home to avoid being caught."

"Maybe she can find Sebastian. As for me, I have gone up into the woods, and she can track me using the link we have."

"Glad you understand., Miss." he said, and hung up. "God, to be so out of control in his own home..."

* * *

""So you killed Aristide?" Roxanne said, amused.

"His bones are in the trunk of the car."

"I don't think that I like sharing space with him. Do we leave now?"

"Yes. We got all we need. Except gas."

"And we got an odd-numbered license plate on an even day."

"I thought about it." Sabrina took out a rubber tube. "You are going to get the gas for me."

"You mean suck it out from another car?"

"We will find a diplomatic one. Those bastards take all the parking spaces, and leave their cars for days there. And the police cannot touch them because they got diplomatic immunity. But they are not going to get immunity to this. We will leave their tank empty."

* * *

"Julia" Barnabas said sententiously "I do not want to seem like I am poking my nose into what is none of my business."

"When did that stop you before?" Julia said ironically "all right, what is it?"

"I don't think that you are helping your patients. No, most of them do. But there are at least a couple of cases when you could do things better."

"Oh?" She crossed her arms. "Like what?"

"Some patients have different body rhythms. Take Ryan. I caught him a couple of times and he seems lucid enough. I even started a conversation with him. But then the nurse gave him a sleeping pill."

"He has to rest."

"But does it have to be at night? His body rhythms are such that he's most lucid at that time. You know about different rhythms. It is all in your books. You told me that you were stalled with him. Well, accommodate his rhythm and you'll see him improve."

"So I need a therapist who is willing to work nights...Are you applying for the job yourself?"

"Julia..."

He couldn't' continue. The door opened and Louella came in, holding a fainting Willie.

"We had to get out of Collinsport" Louella said, breathlessly. "And I couldn't think of nowhere else to go. Willie has a broken arm."

* * *

Tammy waited impatiently. What could have happened that George could not trust even his own deputies? That even his private phone wasn't safe?

That woman, Kira, had power. Power enough to take over the sheriff's office. And if she couldn't get her evidence out...if she could not get to Megan.

The car stopped next to her. Tammy wondered whether to try to hide when Megan stepped out.

"Hello, kid. Here I have added grand theft auto to my list of crimes. I wouldn't risk people seeing my car.

"I got it all here" she extended the box towards Megan. And Sebastian he man who was with Kira, he too needs to hide. He's a victim too. He's on foot, so you may be able to track him...He needs money.

"You did all right, kid. You give me the stuff, then get into the trunk and I'll drive you into the next county. They are looking for a black woman, and I want to show only a white face on the road. But let me see this journal."

Tammy gave it to her, and Megan cursed.

"This isn't English. I will need to have it translated. All right, into the trunk, and let's get out before they set up roadblocks.

.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"So they are here?" Kenneth asked to Julia.

"George thought it would be safer is they stayed out of town." Julia explained. "tempers have cooled a bit, but not much."

"Well, scratch a Christian, and you'll find a pogrom. What have we got? One werewolf, a couple of vampires. a witch, and what else?"

"It is two werewolves. David's here, too. And it wouldn't surprise me if Megan showed up, too."

* * *

"Amy.." Chris stroked his sister's forehead.

"You should let her rest" Barnabas said softly to him.

"Why her?" Chris said bitterly. "You know what they did to her, don't you?"

"Yes."

"I can understand their going after me or you. But why her? What harm had she done to them?"

"They were out of control" Barnabas tried to keep himself from crying. "It was guilt by association. Amy is a werewolf's sister. Willie's my friend. That was guilty enough for them."

"Do you know the real reason they did it? Because they know we can't afford to take them to court...So she's fair game...Bastards..."

* * *

...Barnabas was pursuing her as she tried to run...his voice was coming closer and closer among the gravestones..

...She tried to lure him to the stairs again...tried to find her gun..

...Where was her gun? Who had taken it away from her?...She just had it...

"You can't escape me, Josette."

"No! No!: Maggie tossed in her bed.

The nurse watched her. She was deleterious now. Worried, she called in the doctor to see her.

* * *

"Do you want to drive now?" Sabrina asked Roxanne.

"I guess it's my turn." Roxanne acknowledged. "you'll have to point to me where we are on the map, though."

"True." Sabrina stopped the car and pulled the map out of the glove compartment. "And I got something for you if you get hungry."

Roxanne looked at the dried blood in there. "How do you know about that?"

"Know a guy who didn't use anything else."

"And what makes you think I would take it? I use it, I mean, but how could you guess I do?"

"You are a recovered addict, and this is the only way that you can make sure you won't have a repeat performance of that episode with Maggie."

"You know everything, don't you?" Roxanne couldn't fully keep from being sarcastic.

"As much as I need."

"And you are not worried that I might go for your neck?"

"Be my guest, but I get too weak and the result is that we get to Collinsport too late to save Sebastian, I will not refrain from saying "I told you so."

"You would" Roxanne acknowledged. 'You aren't afraid of anything."

"Really?"

"That's what make you so scary."

* * *

"I couldn't believe it." Willie held his coffee cup with difficulty. "They just wanted to kill us.. I knew all of them. They were my customers, I thought they were my friends.

"You paid for being close to me." Barnabas said.

The sight of Willie's broken arm hurt him. He had brought Willie to this. He hadn't meant to, but the result was the same...Maybe he was the wrong kind of person to know..

"It isn't your fault." Louella said softly.

"Whose is it?"

"The one who killed Buffy" Louella said firmly. "it was a bad situation and it exploded...we should have gone out of town the way you did."

"I should have...I don't know what, but I should have done something different from what I did."

"There you go, blaming yourself again." Willie huffed "this guy is incredible. No matter what it is, he feels guilty about it...How come you haven't yet found anything to feel guilty about the two World Wars?"

"I wasn't there...

"And he makes it sound like an excuse... Come on, the situation is bad. But you didn't cause it."

Barnabas shook his head..

"You know what your trouble is? You just can't forget what happened in those months in 1967, is that it?"

Barnabas smiled apologetically.

"Just what I said, darling." he spoke to Louella more than to Barnabas. "This guy has been a good friend to me for years. Except for a few months when he was a complete fruitcake who had trouble telling his right hand from this left, much less right from wrong. So what does he choose to dwell on? Right. Those few months. Which shows what kinds of brains he's blessed with.

Julia heard this from outside the corridor...Those few months...the pain of it was still fresh in her. She realized that she hadn't truly forgiven him for it, and had no intention of doing so. The only reason why she had invited him to Wyncliffe was so that she could submit him to her sarcasm for as long as she wanted.

"Dr, Hoffman" she heard Megan's voice behind her.

She turned around. "You asking asylum too?"

"No. Got myself holed up somewhere else. Same place where I keep Tammy. I need to talk with Louella Loomis."

"Louella?"

"She's got the contacts that I need. to solve this situation. Can you get her to meet me in private?"

"Why don't you go in?"

"I'd rather neither Willie nor Barnabas knew it. The less people know about it, the better."

"I can sedate Willie, who needs it anyway, and I am going to pull Barnabas away for a long delayed chat."

Willie protested the sedation, but Julia reminded him that if he did not swallow the pill, there were things such as injections. So he submitted to her authority as a doctor, and soon he had fallen asleep. Then he pulled Barnabas away, saying that there were things she had to discuss with him. Which left Louella alone, so that Megan could meet her.

* * *

"What is it that you want to tell me?" Barnabas asked her with worry. She was still so close to a nervous breakdown...A wrong word of his could start it all over again.

"I have been rather nasty with you, haven't I?"

"No. Not really. I know that I get tiresome. More than I'd like to."

"Still, you had a point about Ryan. And about other things. " she sighed, gathering up her courage." I already got one Nora Lane on my record. I don't want another. Some things will have to change around here."

"And you want me to help you?"

"Id like to hire you as an ombudsman. And you can give it a try at being a therapists. You are already doing it in Collinsport, anyway, only they call it something else. Of course, you'll be under supervision until you get it right."

"I have never."

"There is always a first time. And you do a lot of counseling, only without a degree, and for free. And there is other thing."

"What other thing?" At least she wasn't talking about THAT. Nor asking why he had taken to saving string.

"You can feed on the patients, along with the staff, as long as you do it unobtrusively. The patients, for the most part are in good physical condition, and if they are not, I'll let you know. But if you feed on them, you may be able to make better contact with them, which will help your treat them...consider it part of your payment" she smiled now " considering that you will be getting room and board, I may get away with paying you starvation wages."

"Julia..."

"I know that you can do it. and I won't regret hiring you. And it will do you good. You might even give up your string."

* * *

"But why me?:" Louella looked at the notebook that Megan extended to her.

"It has to be translated from the Rumanian. Now, they might be looking for me, while you are being overlooked. They think that you are at the bedside of your husband, too distraught for anything else... Do you know who can translate this and keep silent about it?

"There is Grigorenko."

"You can approach him. I am not sure that he'll listen to me. You met him, didn't you?"

"When I was living with Quentin. I am not sure whether he will remember me."

"If you ask him to keep it secret, will he?"

"He is a former freedom fighter. he probably knows how that works."

"Good."

"Will this prove that Tammy didn't do it?"

"Yes."

"And then Willie and I will be able to go back?"

"Yes."

"I will do it."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

George laid his head on his hand. Why did it take Megan so long to translate that notebook? Without it, they were all done for...

He wished so much that he could forget all this, go home and rest. Yet he dared not. He had this idea that if he left his desk, he would never sit at it again.

And having to talk to Quentin, too... He even had the gall to demand, not ask, mind you, but demand, that Redwolf's men went back to the reservation.

"Not a chance. Not until I am sure that you people won't stage a necktie party again."

"Buffy was murdered, don't forget."

"For God's sake, are we still in the Middle Ages when each time a child was lost, somebody said that the Jews had used it to commit ritual murder, and thus started a pogrom?"

"You know that it was Tammy Innes who did it, and why."

"I also know that you are not judge, jury, and executioner of people who might well be innocent."

He knew that if that interview had lasted any longer, he would have cheerfully strangled Quentin...

He couldn't control his men. Not anymore. After all the favors when had done then in the past, they had gone over to Kira.

"If we make it, they are going to be sorry. No more automatic promotions, nor pay advances, nor schedule arrangements. I am going to teach them that the only way they are going to get anything from me is to kiss my ass three times a day."

* * *

Sabrina felt cramped. Either driving, or sleeping in the backseat. And eating junk food all the way.

She envied Roxanne. She had a diet that did not play havoc with her insides, and she could rest properly.

She checked her watch. They couldn't get to Collinsport before dusk. Which meant that she could not go straight to Julia and give her the tapes. Roxanne would insist on rescuing Sebastian first.

* * *

Kira packed quickly. The longer her journal was about there, the bigger the possibility that it would be translated.

She was angry with herself. Beaten by those hicks. She had given the CIA a merry chase for years. But now a hometown nobody like Megan Graham did this to her.

She had underestimated them. Hadn't she said, long ago "if Megan Graham isn't CIA, I will eat my hat?" Well, she had said it. But she didn't believe it. She had allowed herself to be used in Carolyn Collins; schemes of revenge against Barnabas, and that had been it.

Well, she could disappear. She had given a phony reason for her going away. She would find a way to deal with Sebastian, and then she would fashion a new identity for herself.

* * *

"I hope that Sebastian is there." Roxanne said.

"He will be. Don't get nervous."

"That woman...she...you don't know her."

"You love him very much, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Did you ever consider to...?"

"To make him as I am? Yes. If I knew he would not hate me afterwards, I would."

They were now at Kira's cottage. Sabrina parked the car and went to the door.

She had to knock several times before Kira answered and opened the door.

"What do you want?"

"I am Sabrina Jennings. Aristide sent me..."

Jennings...the same name as the werewolf...

"Are you related to Chris Jennings?"

"I am his wife."

Kira's eyes narrowed. Maybe she could use her, and Chris too.

"Come in."

Sabrina went in, and saw the packing.

"Now what do you want?" Kira barked : "don't bother lying to me. I know that you are coming for the stuff that Megan forgot to take away."

"What you mean?"

"Don't lie" Kira caught Sabrina by the throat. "Angelique might have taken my things, but I still have the hand of the Petofis. Where is Megan? Where is Sebastian? Don't fight me."

Roxanne watched from the window. No sign of Sebastian anywhere. But he had been there until recently. She could feel that...

...And she could smell the stale blood...

"What have you done to him"" She materialized behind Kira.

Kira turned, but not so quick as to prevent Roxanne from grabbing her hair. And when her grip on Sabrina relaxed, Sabrina delivered two sharp blows to her body.

"She will tell me what she did with Sebastian" Roxanne said, baring her fangs.

"Don't bother. Sebastian escaped. She just told me so."

"Did he?" Roxanne still licked her lips while Sabrina pressed Kira's carotids, sending her into unconsciousness.

"Yes. Now go over everything in the house and bring back anything she might have written. I see that she's packed her bags, which makes it easier for us.

Roxanne obeyed. The she returned to tell Sabrina that there was nothing for them to find.

And found her sitting over Kira's chest, having just taped her mouth and nose, holding her arms, and waiting until she stopped twitching.

"You...you killed her." Roxanne was shocked.

"Yes." She looked at Roxanne "you are of her same build. She was already leaving. Put on her clothes, and impersonate her until we are at a safe distance.

* * *

Megan was shocked "Did you read this?" she asked Louella.

"Yes." Louella barely whispered.

"And there is still more. This is only the start. Lives twisted. Murder on the assembly line...and the children."

Louella nodded "I didn't think that people like her could exist."

"They do. As long as somebody pays them, they do these things."

"And they think she's some kind of a saint."

"She knows the right catchphrases. If they bothered to look a bit more, they'd see what she is about. But they don't So they fall for con-man tricks. Derek is right. Swindling should be legalized. At least, if people had to worry about their money being taken from them without recourse, they would learn to pay attention." she sighed "Well, when does Grigorenko say that he will have the complete set?"

"About a week. He says that it would be better if you contacted him directly. He thinks I might be followed."

"He's right. You are now off this operation. Good luck kid, and give my best to Willie."

* * *

"You killed Kira?" Julia tried to find shock for what Sabrina was telling her.

"I told you what she did to Maggie. It would be better for Maggie if she was dead and unable to make more trouble."

"Megan has the things that Kira's missing."

"She told me that. That's one thing less for me to worry about."

"This Roxanne...do you know where she comes from?"

"She's the same one who was here in 1970. Whether or not she is the same one you met in 1840, I don't know. She has a very hazy memory of anything beyond ninety years. And she has still some big holes in the rest. I think that comes from her using drugs."

"And the man's name was Aristide?"

"Yes."

"But it could not be the same one we met in 1897. He died that year."

"It might have been. When I stabbed him, the turned quickly into a skeleton."

"First Roxanne Drew. Then Aristide. I wonder who'll be next."

"We'll find out soon enough" Sabrina shrugged "now I want you to study the tapes and see what you can do for Maggie."

* * *

Megan flew into George's bedroom.

"Did you have any luck?"

"I have enough to nail Kira Petofi to the wall."

"I hope you do. If you don't, all of us are goners."

"I know. What have you found?"

"The autopsy showed that Buffy's wound was caused by a wooden object. They found plenty of splinters. I wish I could analyze the children's play swords."

"There was another case a while back, wasn't it? A man killed with wood splinters on his wounds?"

"Yes. you are right. I will look into that. Oh, Megan, I wish I was of more help..."

"But you cannot trust your men anymore. I understand."

"Every day I check this room for bugs. At least here I am sure there are none."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Ralph Lewis, the D.A., was a big man who didn't cry often. He held to his job by being tough. But now, he was about to cry.

"You expect me to believe this?" he threw the sheets down with a disgust that did not mask his fear.

"Megan will have the whole thing translated in a couple of days. You can arrange for as many tests as you like.

"You say that children, our children." he almost said 'my son' "killed Buffy."

"You can order tests for their play swords."

"I refuse to believe it." Ralph said hollowly.

"You have to test it. If it is true, the children are in real trouble. They are going to need psychiatric attention. And we have to find a way to...to keep it covered. Do you realize what publicity would do to them?"

George could understand Ralph. To have a child, to love him dearly, and then to find that this obscene thing had been done to him...it was hard to believe, harder to accept...

"I know it is hard."

"But how can you be sure it is the truth?"

"I told you, name your tests. You can test Grigorenko. Any kind of psychological tests to convince yourself that his mind was not tampered with. You can even lift Kira's fingerprints from the notebook...You know that Kira has disappeared.

"And you had nothing to do with that?"

"If she is KGB, then she is gone to a new identity."

Ralph looked at George. "Can you produce Tammy?"

"No. But Megan can."

Ralph looked at the sheets again. "I will look into it." he sighed. "I hate to agree with you. But in this one, you are right. We cannot move until we are sure. Tell Megan to keep Tammy holed up, yet."

* * *

Amy slept while Sabrina watched her.

At least she looked calm now. It was only sedation, but it helped.

If only she had stopped Kira earlier...

It was unrealistic to blame herself. How could she in Washington know what was happening in Collinsport? It was only because Kira had chosen Maggie for her victim that she had become involved.

And she had solved it in record time. And with luck, no one would ever know what Maggie had done.

Chris entered the room.

"She's sleeping now" Sabrina said "let her rest."

"So you finally found time to see her?" Chris said bitterly "I am the one who stays at her side all the time. Barnabas spends more time with her than you do."

"That's unfair, Chris." she tried to raise her voice.

"Why don't you leave? We both know that your missing me was only an excuse to come here and deal with Kira. Well, now that you have dealt with her, why don't you go back to Washington? Maggie will probably give you a big raise now."

* * *

Julia ran the tape slowly.

Kira Petofi had been a genius of sorts. A diabolical, cunning genius. That tape was full of subliminal commands that repeated over and over would turn anyone into a raving killer.

Even playing them for short stretches got to her. She had to go for air at regular intervals to clear her mind of that garbage...

...And Maggie had gotten the full treatment.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in, Barnabas" she said, turning off the tape.

He did "How did you know it was me?"

"I know how you knock."

Barnabas sat down. "You are working late again. You should rest."

"I got a heavy workload. And don't you start sounding like Kenneth.." She sighed. "You know that Amy has not said a word since she came here."

"Yes." Barnabas closed his fists. "I had to talk Chris out of doing a massacre. And God knows, when I think of what was done to Amy and Willie, I feel tempted."

"So am I." Julia decided to change conversation... to dangerously close to the feelings that Kira stirred. "I didn't thank you for finding that orderly who was stealing drugs to sell."

"I stumbled upon it. And I put two and two together."

"Well, I barely finish hiring you, and you make yourself useful... I know that you have fed off the staff. No, they do not remember, but I have seen the marks..."

"You said I could.."

"The staff, but not the patients."

"I prefer not to."

"Why? Are you afraid that you'll catch whatever it is they have?"

"No."

"They repulses you? The idea of mental illness turns you off?"

"Julia, it isn't that.."

"You don't want the stigma of mental illness to touch you?"

"I was there, Julia. And I.. I don't want to go back."

"Yes, you made it. And they can make it too. But they need help, and if you make direct contact with their minds it will make things easier."

Barnabas mulled it. "You don't just allow me...I have to do it for therapeutic purposes..."

"Another one of my unorthodox treatments."

"Yes. Another one..." his voice became dreamy. "Julia, why didn't you reject me? In 1967 I was impossible. Anyone else would have given up on me a long time ago."

"You had already given up on yourself, hadn't you?"

"Everybody else had." he managed to say without bitterness "My father, my mother, Josette, Sarah...When those you love kill themselves rather than look at you it is difficult not to get the message."

"Well, I believed in you. I thought that something could be done out of you. You haven't disappointed me."

The question burned inside Barnabas. But he didn't ask it. Not yet. They had gone this far already, why push it?

* * *

George's phone rang.

Wearily he lifted it. Was it now that all came crashing down on his head? Or would they just remain in limbo for a few more weeks?

"This is Ralph" the voice at the other end sounded frightened " I... I ran those tests. and... you were right. I also had my son examined...

He could not continue. Tommy, his own son... twisted that way, corrupted that way.

"It is all right, Ralph." George reassured him. "we will find a way to help him and the other children."

"Well, we are going to try. I wish I could strangle that woman with my bare hands. What kind of...of monster would do that?"

"When do you think we can have the hearing?"

"By next week."

"I will have a meeting first to tell them what is really going on. And you can tell Megan to produce Tammy for the inquest."

.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Tammy could feel the hatred from those around her. She moved closer to George for protection.

"I will be glad when you lock me in for the night." she said.

"Yes. The jail isn't precisely the Sheraton, but I can keep you safe there. And I can try to make you comfortable."

"They won't try anything... like lynching me?"

"Redwolf has posted his men. They have orders to shoot to kill if there is another riot, and the townspeople know that. After the meeting you won't have to worry anymore."

"And tomorrow is the coroner's inquest?"

"Yes., We can work on what story to tell then..."

"Are you sure that it is going to be all right? You won't sell me down the river?"

"And have Megan tear off my head?"

* * *

"There was a great evil among us." Ralph got to the point. "An evil whose magnitude we cannot gauge. It has caused us untold grief and, worse, it pushed us to acts that we bitterly regret. Looting, attempted murder, arson, assault, rape. Of those crimes many of us are now guilty. And why? Why did we allow this thing to happen to us?"

"They killed Buffy Duncan" somebody from the back rows said.

"Yes. She was killed. It was a brutal, senseless murder. I knew Buffy myself. I remember her warmly. She was a kind, loving woman..."

He launched on a lengthy testimonial of Buffy's virtues. Ralph knew how to pull the heartstrings.

And it worked. By the time he was done, there was hardly a dry eye in the audience.

Sabrina had been right in killing Kira. Alive, she could sway her followers. With her gone, they had to turn to the nearest charismatic figure, which now was Ralph.

"Now I can prove who killed her and why."

That was Grigorenko's clue. He rose and began to read from his translation.

"Children had proved to be effective assassins. The advantage in using them is that no suspicion attaches to them. Joseph Lilley actually helped his own murder by holding Joanna in his arms. There is one problem, they tend to give themselves away in their games. Luckily, adults don't pay attention to those games."

That was George's cue. He read from the report of the autopsy of Joseph Lilley, who, he reminded them, had been an unsolved murder for about two months.

Then Grigorenko read more of the journal. Leaving no doubt that it concerned mind control of a particularly ghastly sort.

Ralph watched the effect of the words on the audience. They were certainly remembering certain things about their children...

Having finished those excerpts, Grigorenko testified to its being his own translation from a Rumanian original.

"Somebody with a good command of the language?

"Judging by the expressions used, someone who has been speaking the language from childhood."

"Are you sure it couldn't be faked? Translated from the English to Rumanian with the help of a dictionary?"

"No one without an excellent command of the language could have written the notebook I was given."

By now they had begun to suspect that the finger was being pointed at their beloved Sister Kira.

Then came the testimony of a couple of psychiatrists. One of them showed how he had established that Grigorenko's mind hadn't been tampered with. Another to explain that the mind of Tommy Lewis had been tampered with. And how, under hypnosis, Tommy had actually recalled killing Joseph Lilley.

And there were more excerpts. They had to know what kind of creature Kira was. What she had done to them, and would still have, if she hadn't been stopped.

"Buffy Duncan has a weak mind. Will believe anything and will forget on cue. Useless as an assassin, but useful in other ways."

"Evangelical Christianity provides and excellent cover for the operation, and the opportunity to meet prospective subjects."

"It is awkward to have the children continually stationed at the cottage door, ready to kill Sebastian if he tries to escape, but their value is mainly psychological. One look at them and he forgets whatever escape plans he might have."

The children always playing at the same spot, in front of the cottage inhabited by a single recluse... The cottage in front of which Buffy's body had been found...

Then the autopsy report linking Buffy's wounds to the children play swords.

And the clincher. The notebook that Grigorenko translated was full of Kira's fingerprints.

They didn't want to believe it. They fought it. Had someone less skillful than Ralph presented the evidence, they would have rejected it. But he didn't allow them to do that.'

When it all sank in, Ralph spoke again. "We have a bad situation here" which was a bit of an understatement. "We have to think of the children. They must have immediate psychiatric attention. And we must protect them from publicity at all costs."

The people there could be credulous. But they were not stupid. Their children were in danger! If what it took to protect them was to perjure themselves on the witness stand and arrange for a cover-up, they would do it.

"Well," Ralph said to George "I guess that we can now make plan for that coroner's inquest tomorrow."

* * *

The inquest was a short one. Coached by George, Tammy offered a Charles Manson tale about a motorcycle gang. A couple of witnesses were found that remembered the unkempt characters hanging around. Not good enough descriptions. Bike tracks were also found near the cottage...

George was ordered to put an A.P.B. on them. Of course, it was understood that the A.P.B. would not see the light of day. And when bike accidents took their toll, the crime could be unofficially hung on the unprotesting corpses.

Tammy was free to go.

Sabrina arranged for Kira's body to be dumped where it could be found. Not much mystery attached to it. She probably had been silenced by the KGB...

Carolyn grumbled when George told her what Quentin had to do. But George was firm.

"For one thing we can send you to the Federal pen for the Torrance caper. For another, Megan knows all about your tax evasions. And lastly, I know how that gull attack came about."

"You wouldn't!" Carolyn protested.

"I would. Tell that husband of yours to get with his Evangelical Associates to start screaming persecution of anybody in official position asks about Kira."

"You want them to stop looking in that direction?"

"No, but with so many screaming, they may decide to investigate them and keep away from Collinsport. It would be a good idea to investigate those guys, in general principle. I don't think that Kira was the only KGB agent who infiltrated them."

"And what makes you think that Quentin will do that, even if I ask him to?"

"The fact that you hold the purse strings."

* * *

"Well, we pulled it off." Tammy said as she studied the burned walls of the office. "I didn't really think we would."

"It was a tough one." Megan agreed. "She could turn your brain into putty if you did not watch out."

"You should talk" Tammy sighed, her hand holding the champagne glass unsteadily "I still have these feelings..."

"There is one thing I don't understand." Joe said.

"What is it?"

"Kira removed the marks from your neck and broke your connection with Megan, right?"

"Right."

"So how come?"

"Megan bit me twice. In the neck, where Kira would see it, and earlier, in.. let's say the inner side of the upper tight. She did that earlier. Then the ones in the neck the day I left the office."

"I didn't like the idea much." Tammy explained "but I liked Kira a lot less. It is amazing what you can put up with once given a much worse alternative. ...Anyway, it had a happy ending..."

"Happy?" Chris asked bitterly "with Amy still unable to speak after being gang raped by those...those animals?"

"I understand, Chris." Megan said "And Amy was not the only one hurt. Joe and Angelique also got hurt. Willie has a broken arm, Xavier a broken leg. Willie's and Iris's shops were looted. This place was burned..." she shook her head "I will pass on the repair bill to them one way or another."

"You shouldn't have bothered." Chris said again. "If you had been smart, you'd have just collaborated with Kira She gave them just what they deserved, the whole bunch of them."

* * *

What will the aftereffect of the riot be? Will Amy recover? How will Barnabas do, working for Julia? Will Maggie recover? Will Phillip recover his memory? Will Roxanne?

Stay tuned...


End file.
